Change
by Twackycat
Summary: Life is full of change. Bumblebee understands this but when he wakes up to find that everything in his life has changed while he's asleep, he looks towards the other bots on his team for help. Bayverse AU Rated T. On temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Transformers, or any of the characters. **

**As mentioned in the description this is an AU Bayverse fanfiction. This takes place shortly after the end of the first movie, what makes it AU is that Jazz is still alive. Other things too but I don't want to spoil it.**

* * *

Slowly my optics fluttered online and I became aware of a beeping that while it was relatively steady was speeding up slightly. A bright light practically blinded me and I thought I heard voices somewhere nearby and I tried to focus on what they were saying.

"He's starting to wake up. I'd suggest you be there." The voice sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I sat up suddenly when I felt something on my shoulder. My optics opened and I looked around frightened. My whole body felt wrong and out of it. The first thing I saw was a fairly young man, reaching towards me.

"It's okay calm down." The man managed to actually pin me back against the berth I was on and I then cast a down to myself. I stopped struggling against him as the fact that I was a human finally sank in. My gaze then drifted to the man that had pinned me to the berth.

The man had on a blue jacket with flames creeping up the side. A steel grey shirt with some sort of insignia on it was mostly covered. His face was that of someone with experience beyond their years. He has a soft smile, and his blue and red dyed hair, was cropped on the sides but stuck up in the front, looked oddly natural.

"I'm pretty sure he's calmed down." He said this over his shoulder and soon enough another man with rectangular glasses perched on his nose appeared next to him. He was older, evident by his short, white hair, which was kept in what I could only call a military style. He had on a white lab coat with a thick red line going down the sides of the arms, zigzagging at the bend in his elbow. The shirt underneath was a neon yellow-green and another insignia was partially visible.

"Would you be willing to answer a few questions for me?" I scooted away from the older man as he came closer to the berth I was still sitting on. Immediately he took a step back as if sensing that I wasn't comfortable with either of them.

"Why don't you tell us the last thing you remember?" I nod my head towards the younger of the two who had spoken, still confused as scared as to who they were. After a second I opened my mouth to tell the pair what my most recent memory was of, not really expecting them to believe that I had previously been a giant transforming robot. Except when I actually tried to talk no sound came out and all I got was a wave of pain making me flinch.

"Frag it!" I looked towards the one wearing glasses, surprised at hearing a Cybertronian curse word come out of a humans' mouth. "That brute must have gotten to his neck in the last fight." I stared at the older one, terrified as to why he knew about my injury. He wasn't one of the members of NEST.

"Stay calm old friend, and understand our situation is unusual at best." The blue haired man then turned to me after patting the other man on the back. Silently he sat down next to me on the berth, still simply sitting there even as I tried to scoot away from him. I tensed as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and gently pulled me closer.

My spark rate was jumping all over the place. I felt like I should be able to trust him and that I should know both of them but I just wasn't coming up with it. By the time he had pulled me all the way next to his side I was slightly tired and I figure it was probably safe to lean against him. Resting my head against his chest I could hear the beating of hid heart and it was achingly familiar.

"Recognize me yet Bumblebee?" I looked up at him immediately as he said this, everything finally clicking into place. The man I was leaning against was the team later; Optimus Prime. Glancing over to older man I could now see more of the insignia on his shirt, immediately recognizing it as that of the Autobots. More pieces fell into place as I realized that was Ratchet. A small smile broke out on my face as I realized I was in absolutely safe hands.

"I'd say he recognizes us now Prime." I glance between the two, still confused as to why we were humans. It was almost like Ratchet had read my mind. "We're not entirely sure how we were turned into humans." I nodded remembering a fight but not really any of the details other than that there was one and that it ended with an explosion.

Carefully I brought my hand up to around my neck where it was still admitting a little bit of pain from when I had tried to speak. I jumped slightly as I felt a comforting hand run down my back. Looking at the Prime I'm met with a sympathetic smile. I couldn't help but smile back even though I was confused as to why my neck had some sort of fabric wrapped around it.

"Jazz and Ironhide are also up and waiting in the other room, do you want to go see them?" I nodded my head immediately at the Prime's suggestion and was ready to get out of this room as it was starting to freak me out, reminding me too much of a med bay.

"Not quite so fast. I'm sorry Bumblebee but I need to change the bandages around your neck." I nodded even though I dreaded it. If I had still been a Cybertronian I would have put up a fight but I still wasn't entirely comfortable being a human and Ratchet seemed to be mildly okay at being a human. Prime stood up and left the room, giving Ratchet space to get his work done.

Ratchet stepped towards me and instructed that I lay down before starting to unwrap the bandages that went around my neck. I could tell that Ratchet was trying to be as careful as possible but that didn't mean the removal of the bandages didn't hurt. My stomach started to churn as I saw the bandages were bloody, what exactly happened during that last fight?

"Bumblebee, I am going to need to take a closer look, okay?" I nod, knowing that I wasn't going to like what was coming next. That phrase was the one Ratchet always used before messing around with my damaged vocal processor and it always hurt like scrap. As soon as Ratchet's hands touched the base of my neck I started to squirm.

Memories from Tyger Pax came over me and I tried to squirm away from Ratchet, just trying to get away from the memories. I heard Ratchet say something but I couldn't focus on what he's saying. My shoulders were slammed back onto the berth and held me there.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee but this is for your own good." I tried to focus on Prime's form above me as he spoke but being pinned simply brought back more memories. My vision blurred as something wet rolled down my cheeks, some of it making its way down my neck, causing more pain.

Ratchet's hands touched my neck again and I tried not to flinch away from the pain, knowing that if I did it would just take longer. A sharp pain shot through my neck and caused more of the liquid to run down my cheeks. The pressure on my neck lessened for a moment but Prime's grip on me remained.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. A voice spoke but I didn't pay attention to it. Prime shifted his grip on me, pulling me into a sitting position. I didn't object, figuring he'd sat me up so it was easier for Ratchet to apply fresh bandages. A few seconds later I felt Ratchet thankfully applying that bandages.

Once he's done I open my eyes and look between the two, trying to tell them I'm sorry for the trouble. Prime smiled sadly at me as he sat down on the berth next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay Bumblebee, we don't blame you. You've gone through more than anyone should ever have to and at such a young age. Your reactions are perfectly acceptable. I'm just glad Ironhide doesn't react that way. That would be absolutely disastrous." I smile weakly at this while the Prime just chuckled a little. "Speaking of Ironhide, he and jazz are waiting outside; do you want to go see them?" Simply nodding to him, Prime stands up and looks at me expectantly.

I pull myself to the edge of the berth, letting my legs dangle over the side. Easing myself onto the floor I flinched slightly as I realized the floor was cold under my bare feet. I released the edge of the berth and took a step to follow Prime out of the room only to have my legs collapse underneath me. Immediately Prime grabbed onto me and easily picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and held on, not wanting to fall to the floor.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that you're probably going to be fairly weak for a little while. You're going to need to be carried around in the meantime." I look over Prime's shoulder towards Ratchet who simply looked at me with pity in his eyes. Facing forward I leaned my head against Prime's shoulder as he walked out of the room which I had come to the conclusion was some sort of med bay.

As soon as we were through the door two figures stood up from the nearby couches, practically running up to us. Knowing that we were humans now I could easily recognize them as Jazz and Ironhide before they both started speaking at the same time. With one look our leader shushed them, walking over to the couch and sitting down, Jazz and Ironhide trailing him, keeping a wary eye on me.

Jazz plopped down on the same side of Optimus that I was on while Ironhide sat on the other side but leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees so that he could see me.

"How's Bee?" As Jazz asked this I took a closer look at him. His skin was a dark chocolate color and his hair was in tight braids. He wore a silver jacket with a black shirt underneath which was sporting the Autobot insignia. His eyes were blocked by a pale blue visor and a set of headphones rested around his neck.

I felt a hand on the back of my head, ruffling up my hair slightly. Turning I see Ironhide putting his elbows back on his knees. Unlike the others, his arms were bare. The red shirt he was wearing had a rough edge on the shoulder, showing off all of his scars and the Autobot insignia tattooed on his left shoulder. His face had a rough look to it, complete with a military hair, a scar over his eye and a five o'clock shadow. The gun he was holding was turning over in his hands complete the picture.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I looked to Prime, wondering how I was going to answer. He simply looked back at me a smiled, nodding encouragingly. Glancing between the other two mechs turned humans I shrugged and then motioned towards my bandaged throat. Jazz smiled at me sadly as he too ruffled my hair.

"We'll figure out something. We did before so why not now?" Again I shrugged my shoulders while letting out an involuntary yawn. Jazz chuckled slightly and I leaned my head against Prime's shoulder, suddenly finding myself extremely tired. My eyelids drooped lower and lower until they closed and I stopped paying attention to the murmured conversation going on around me. Almost immediately I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Is it a pile of scrap? Reviews would be extremely appreciated and I'm open to any ideas. Don't be afraid to review or PM me. Till the next chapter (probably)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter thanks to popular demand. I'd like to thank the 7 people who reviewed Change, the 6 people who favorited Change, and the 5 people who are following it. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

When I woke up I was shivering, the thin plain white t-shirt and shorts I was wearing doing nothing to shield me against the temperature in the room. Sitting up, I looked around, not seeing any of the others. Letting out a small sigh, I stand up on shaky feet, planning on heading towards where voices were coming from.

I was determined to get there without collapsing. Taking a deep breath I removed my hand from the couch. Straightening my back I wobble a little bit but quickly found my balance. I went to take a step but as soon as my foot was off the ground I toppled over loudly crashing into the small table in front of the couch.

The voices in the other room ceased immediately and I heard several pairs of footsteps coming. I looked up sheepishly as all four of the other members of the team looked down at me. Ironhide and Prime let out relieved sighs while Ratchet let out an annoyed one. Jazz chuckled a bit as he helped me up on the couch.

"Bumblebee, hold still." Ratchet said this as he placed one hand on my knee, the other holding something I couldn't see. That was as much of a warning as Ratchet gave me before he applied some sort of liquid to my left shin. Clenching my teeth I peer around ratchet, watching as he applied a bandage to my leg. I hadn't even realized I was injured until Ratchet had messed with it.

"Bumblebee you need to be more careful. As humans we aren't as tough." I nodded as Prime sat down next to me on the couch. He smiled and ruffled my hair slightly before looking up towards where I had heard voices from earlier and nodding.

Looking over my shoulder a smile broke out on my face as I recognized the two people who entered. Sam and Mikaela smiled too as they approached the couch. Prime got up allowing them to sit down on either side of me.

"How are you reacting to this?" I shake my hand in an uncertain motion to Sam's question. Mikaela mumbled something that sounded like 'poor thing' before giving me a hug. I didn't really know what to do, I didn't feel like I knew Mikaela that well, yet here she was hugging me. She stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"Are you sure you're okay, you're normally really chatty." I flinched slightly at the comment but when none of the others spoke up to help me, I pointed my hand to my neck which was still covered in bandages. She smiled at me sadly, understanding what I meant.

I had to resist the urge to let out a silent sigh. Sad smiles were all I had seen since this whole being human thing started, just because I couldn't talk. They were just like the ones after the original injury when they thought I'd never speak again. I found a way then I'll find a way this time.

A knock came from the door before it opened revealing a man in a military uniform. I recognized him as the one who backed Sam up when the other in the military were trying to freeze me. A shiver went down my spine as I tried to force the memories out of my head.

Prime walked over to him and gave him a handshake, presumably inviting him in as well. The two walked over to the couch and sat down in the two chairs at the ends of the couch. Ironhide and Jazz sat down on the other couch that faced the one I sat on while Ratchet that faced the one I sat on while Ratchet continued to stand, walking around the room, watching us carefully.

"I'm here to be your liaison to the outside world, along with Sam and Mikaela. My name is Captain William Lennox. I'll be checking in with all of you every few days but if you need to get a hold of me in the mean time you can use these."

Lennox then handed each of us three things, one I recognized as a phone but the other were just pieces of plastic.

"Besides the phone the other two are a credit card and your driver's license. The government is kind of assuming the fact that you were able to transform into cars means you know how to drive. Although, I will need to get a picture of Bumblebee to put on his license. Other than that, my phone number is programmed into the phones, along with several of my higher ups and the other phone's numbers. Any more questions?"

I slowly raise my hand and when he nods at me I mimic texting on the phone I had been given. Unfortunately he didn't seem to understand what I was asking or the fact that I couldn't speak because he kept looking at me expectantly.

"I think Bumblebee is asking if we're allowed to text on the phones." I smile and nod my head as Prime figures out what I was asking.

"Yeah. Texting is allowed. And one last thing. There are cars parked outside for you to drive they're the same as the ones you were except for Prime's and Ratchet's. Driving a semi around would be a hassle, as you probably figured out that out yourself, and driving an ambulance around is illegal unless going to or returning from an emergency so yeah. You can go pretty much anywhere you want so long as it's legal you just have to be home by ten." Lennox then stood up and nodded his head to everyone and left.

I looked over the two different pieces of plastic I had been given, still confused about what they were. Ratchet leaned over my shoulder and pointed at them.

"That one's your license, it lets you drive. The other one is your credit card which I'd suggest you let Prime hold onto for now." I nod my head and do as Ratchet suggested and handed it to Prime. Picking up my phone I look at for a second before turning it on as did the other . I studied it for a minute or two before finally sending a group text.

_'So now what?'_ Everyone jumped a little when their phones went off.

"How about we play a game or something." Everyone agreed to Sam's proposal and soon enough we were all sitting around Yatzee. It was fun until Ironhide started to get a little fed up with the fact he was losing and Ratchet rambled off a bunch of statistics about the game. At that point we decided to stop playing and rearrange the room a little bit so we could all comfortably see the tv.

We also rearranged who was sitting where. Sam and Mikaela moved to the other couch while Ironhide and Jazz took the two chairs and I ended up sitting between Prime and Ratchet. I didn't pay much attention to the movie other than that it was about dinosaurs. The movie hadn't even really started before I found myself comfortably leaned against Prime and drifting off to sleep.

_I knew that I was speeding but then again I also wasn't driving on the road. Speeding towards a bridge and could barely see Prime attempting to hide in the rafters. Helicopters were circling around the whole area, their lights trying to follow me as I was going along the concrete banks of a small river._

_As I approached the bridge I saw Sam and Mikaela slip off of Prime. He vaguely attempted to catch them but had no such luck. By that point I was under the bridge and transforming to safely catch them myself. Sliding along the ground was painful but I'd had worse and most importantly Sam and Mikaela were both okay. _

_Setting them on the ground I stand up and warily watch the circling helicopters. As one came towards them I moved myself in front, just in time to have a harpoon wrap around my wrist. It dragged me slightly but I slammed my heels into the ground, determined not to leave Sam and Mikaela. _

_"NO!" I heard Sam scream this as another harpoon wrap around my other wrist. The two helicopters pulled in different directions and I thought that they might seriously tear one of my arms off. I kept my ground though even as I heard government vehicles in the distance. _

_I tried to pull back against one of them and managed it slightly before having one of my feet pulled out from underneath me, having not realized they had gotten one around my ankle. Slamming to the ground hurt and I let out a whine of pain, not thinking about the damage it was doing to my voice box._

_The helicopters continued to circle, spinning me in a circle as well. I adjusted my optics as I saw bright headlights coming my way. Immediately I tried to struggle against the restraints while at the same time pleading at Sam to get out of here. _

_Black government SUVs pulled up and men jumped out immediately while I continued to cry out as my restraints continued to practically tear my limbs off. I vaguely heard Sam yelling at them to stop but I knew it would do no good. Sam and Mikaela were forced to the ground while I managed to get to my knees. _

_"Look, he's not fighting back!" To them I probably was fighting back as I tried to stay on my knees and not let them slam me into the ground again. That was when I felt a spray of cold hit my back. Crying out, I fell forward at the pain which almost rivaled that of Tyger Pax. Sam yelled something else as I frantically tried to break my restraints._

_I continued to cry out in pain as the cold froze my doorwings, blocking me from vital data I needed and freezing my most sensitive receptors in my whole body. The only thing worse was when Megatron had actually torn one of them off at Tyger Pax, right before mangling my voice box. _

_As I continued to struggle against the helicopters I felt my energy draining, my body expending massive amounts of energy to combat the cold. By now my whole neck was pounding with pain as I strained my mutilated voice box and it certainly didn't help when my helm dropped, hitting the concrete hard. At that moment I made 'eye' contact with Sam who immediately started to fight against whoever was restraining him. _

_He managed it and also stopped one of the men who was freezing me for half a minute before being tackled to the ground yet again. Sam being shoved into the back of a SUV was the last thing I saw before I slipped into stasis lock._

_When I came out of stasis I could still feel government men blasting me with whatever to freeze me but not as many as before. I could vaguely tell that something had me strapped down on my back, painfully crushing my doorwings. We were also moving slightly but other than that I had no clue because my optics refused to come back on line. _

_The netting over me was removed but my wrists and ankles were still strapped down. Whatever I was on rose a little bit as my optics came back online to see an intimidating machine above me, pointed right at my spark chamber. _

_I shrieked as electricity shot from it, racing through my whole body. It was the wrong type of energy for me to be able to use and simply fried all of my systems, except my pain receptors which it only tripped. Thankfully it stopped, however leaving me practically defenseless. A few seconds later it came back and I cried out again as my back arched at the amount of voltage coursing through my body. _

_"Bumblebee!" I looked around frantically trying to figure out where my leader's voice was coming from. Prime called out to me again and it sounded right next to my helm. _

I sat up suddenly, my chest heaving as I tried to take in as much air as I could. A little bit of pain came with every breath I took and I jumped slightly when I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. Whipping my head around I see Prime with an extremely worried look on his face.

"It's okay Bumblebee. It was just a dream." Trying to convince myself, I nod my head as a few tears run down my cheeks. I turn my head away so that he couldn't see me crying. Nobody ever wanted to seem weak in front of their leader. When a hand other than mine wiped them away I jumped again, only to see that it was Prime again. "You're perfectly safe."

I nod my head again and attempt to say something only to have pain erupt in my throat, causing me to go into a fit of coughing. From behind me I heard Ratchet grumble along with footsteps. Looking around I realize that it wasn't just Prime who I'd bothered with my nightmare but rather everyone else. They were all looking at me worriedly and I hated it. I had stopped coughing by now but my throat felt raw.

"Here, this should help your throat." Ratchet then handed me a spoon with some clearish brown, slow moving liquid on it. Obediently I swallowed the content on the spoon, not sure whether I like how sweet it was. Whatever it was it did help my throat and I was happy about that.

"Feeling better now?" Prime asked this as he rubbed my back a little. I nodded my head a little as I let out a yawn, ready to fall back asleep. "Want to talk about it?" Slowly shaking my head side to side I find myself leaning against Prime and closing my eyes. He let out a little chuckle and ruffled my hair a little bit as he made himself comfortable with me leaning against him. I let out a content sigh as I feel asleep, leaning against the Prime once again.

**A/N: I promise that the next chapter (assuming you want another chapter) will not end with Bumblebee falling asleep. Either way I usually make it a point to respond to all of my reviews every chapter. I'm really happy that 7 people reviewed!**

**SweetGirl55: **Obviously I continued it and now you know what happened next.

**Witch08: **I'm glad that you like that I kept Jazz in it. We didn't get much time to know Jazz in the movie, mainly because it focused on Bumblebee (which I'm perfectly fine with) but I still felt like he was an awesome character so I decided to keep him in my story.

**Tanisa Bumblebrasil: **I updated it!

**SeventhEdition26: **I'm glad that you think I should continue. And obviously I did. I think it's awesome that you decided to give my story a shot. I know that humanized transformers can be hard to be original with but it's certainly nice to know that I'm being original enough to keep your attention.

** 47: **I'm glad you don't think it's a pile of scrap I'm still not entirely sure. But I continued to write to see where it decided to go.

**Koryandrs: **Glad to hear that you think it's interesting so far. I plan on keeping updating, assuming that people want me to continue.

**Guest: **I'm assuming the 'squeee' is a good thing. As for your question, Bee isn't a little kid but around 15 or 16. He's much younger than the others the next youngest would be Jazz who is about 28. Prime is 34ish, Ironhide is around 45 and Ratchet's 60 something. I'm currently working on a picture of Bumblebee. When I get it done I'll make it the cover of the story.

**Alright. You people are the ones who tell me if I should continue this story or not. Reviews would be awesome. Don't be afraid to tell me if you spot any mistakes. I do very little editing other than typing it in Mircosoft word. Until the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Almost 300 views and 12 reviews! I love all the support you guys are giving me. The more support the faster I'll come out with chapters. Also I actually gave this story a cover! The cover was drawn by me and it's my best shot at what I think Bumblebee looks like. **

* * *

The second my eyes were open I was wide awake. It took me a second or two to remember where I was. What reminded me was Prime moving ever so slightly in his sleep. Immediately I moved to the other end of the couch without waking him.

No matter what the circumstances were it would never be appropriate to fall asleep while leaning against Prime. I shouldn't have been leaning against him in the first place. It's not like I was injured or anything like that. Prime is my commanding officer.

Letting out a silent sigh I look around the room. All of the lights were off except on at the end of the hallway. The light spilled into the room and I could easily see that Prime and I were the only people in the room.

I reached over to the small table in front of the couch and grabbed my phone off it. After checking the time I let out a frustrated sigh. It was 3:41 in the morning and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anytime soon. Deciding to put my time to good use I start typing the answer to a question I knew would come up eventually: what was the last thing I could remember?

_I remember that we had just arrived in Mission City and helping Ironhide protect the humans. As Starscream was attacking we lifted up a semi trailer so that it would take the missile instead of the humans._

_Except it was a lot more powerful than we were expecting. Both of us were thrown back by the blast. I was thrown into a concrete wall as bits of shrapnel pelted me. After that I remember having trouble concentrating and details are fuzzy. I remember that my neck was causing me some trouble and I remember Sam encouraging me to get up. Mikaela came over with a tow truck and Sam was forced to leave with the cube. They tried to get Mikaela to leave too, and then there was some sort of explosion of light._

_The next thing I remember after that was waking up as a human and not recognizing you._

I saved what I wrote and let out another silent sigh as I saw that it was only a little after four. Bored out of my mind I picked up the scorecard from the game of Yatzee and turned it over to the back. There was nothing on the back so I picked up the pencil lying on the table and started sketching randomly

I used my phone to quietly play music as I continued sketching. It wasn't until Prime sat up that I stopped. I fumbled with my phone a bit as I turned off the music but got it eventually.

"Bumblebee, why are you up? Did you have another nightmare?" I shook my head no. "Then why are you up?"

_'Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep.'_ I didn't bother sending the text and just held the phone so he could see what I had typed.

"How long have you been up?" I quickly typed the number 30 and showed it to Prime. He nodded and was silent for a minute before speaking again. "So what have you been doing?"

_'Sketching and listening to music.' _Prime raised an eyebrow to this.

"Can I see what you drew?" I shrugged my shoulders as I handed the paper to him. It was more of a doodle rather than an actual drawing. I hadn't paid much attention to it as I was making it and wasn't entirely sure what I drew. "I like it."

I smiled as he said this but we quickly fell into an awkward silence. By now the room had been silent for a few minutes and not knowing how to continue the conversation felt worse than waiting for a bomb to blow up. I looked around the room even though I knew everything that was in it, just trying not to look at Prime.

"Bumblebee?" I forced myself to look at Prime even though I was worried that he was mad at me for some reason. "Can I ask you a question?" Slowly I nodded my head, curious as to what he wanted to know. "Why are you sitting on the other side of the couch?" I picked up my phone and started on my answer.

_'When I woke up I realized it wasn't appropriate for me to have fallen asleep while leaning against you. You're my commanding officer. And I didn't want to accidently fall asleep on you again so I moved.' _After I finished I passed my phone to Prime so he could read it. When he gave it back he had a slight frown.

"Do you just see me as your commanding officer?" I was confused at his question.

_'Am I supposed to see you differently?' _Prime let out a heavy sigh after he read this. Now I was completely confused and worried that I had really made him mad. _'Are you mad at me?' _I showed this to him cautiously and he responded immediately.

"No. If I'm mad at anyone I'm mad at myself. When we found you in the rubble of the youth center I told Ratchet that I'd raise you as if you were my own. Obviously I wasn't there for you enough if you only see me as your commanding officer."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Never before had I thought about Prime being a second father to me. But thinking back on it he might bot have always been there but he was always there when I needed him. And I told him just that.

_'You were always there when it mattered. You found me, you were the one who taught me how to transform. It was you who was first at my side after Tyger Pax. You were always there to help me get through my check-ups. And I thank you for all of that Prime.'_

Prime broke out into a smile as he read what I wrote but I could still tell that he was slightly upset at something. I decided to leave it at that. Placing the sketch I had done on the table I scoot a little closer to Prime, glad for the warmth coming off him. He must have known that I was cold because I found his jacket being draped over my shoulders.

"You fell asleep as the movie was starting last night, do you want to watch it now?" I nod my head and Prime leaned forward, picked up the remote off the table and started the movie over.

When I jumped at just the music as the movie started out I began to wonder if it was a good thing that I had slept through it the first time around. Prime just let out a chuckle at this and I found myself scooting closer to him.

By the end of the movie I had buried my head against him several times and it was probably a good thing that I couldn't make a sound or else I would have woken the entire place up, several times. I was still shaking a little bit at the end of it but was happy they made it off the island. Pulling out my phone I quickly typed something and showed it to Prime.

"I agree Bumblebee, I agree." Prime said this while letting out a laugh.

"What do you agree with?" Both of us look over our shoulders to see Ratchet standing in the kitchen area, holding a mug.

"Bumblebee and I just finished watching Jurassic Park and he made the comment of; I hope no one ever clones Predacons." I smiled at Ratchet as he rolled his eyes.

"And why are you watching Jurassic Park this early in the morning?" Prime and I shared a sheepish look, knowing that we'd both get chewed out by the older man for having been up so early. However, Prime was the one who had to actually tell Ratchet.

"Bumblebee woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep. He was actually up for thirty minutes before I woke up. We talked for a little bit and then I suggested that we watch the movie because I honestly thought that he'd fall asleep like the first time." Ratchet just shook his head as he started to fix something to go in his mug.

"Do not come complaining to me when you find yourself exhausted and sore." It was my turn to shake my head. "Oh you think it's not going to happen? I'm determined to get you supporting your own weight today and I guarantee you're going to be sore after that. And somewhat on that topic before turning into a human what was the last thing you remember?"

I let out a sigh and pulled out my phone. Pulling up what I had already written I attached it to texts to Ratchet and Prime. I swear I heard Ratchet mutter under his breath something that sounded like 'glitching tech wiz' but I couldn't quite be sure. As Ratchet read it over he nodded a couple of times.

"Well my guess is that when you were slammed backwards you ended up damaging some of the circuitry. Not fully disabling your legs but damaging you enough to not allow you to continue to use them. In human terms you managed to bruise you spinal cord making it really hard to stand up. You'll be fine so long as you try and actually get around."

I just nod my head anytime he stopped for a breath. As a doctor Ratchet was the best, but when it came to bed side manner and actually talking to other people he could be a real glitch head.

_'So basically I just have to walk around and I'll be fine?' _Ratchet looked slightly annoyed when he got my text but nodded.

"Yes and I'm not going to be there when you fall, nor am I going to fix you when you get hurt from falling." I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"What about Bumblebee's neck?" Both Prime and I waited for Ratchet's answer.

"It sounds like a piece or two of shrapnel from the exploding semi trailer ended up embedded in your throat. Which leads me to the question of why you were holding the semi trailer in the first place." My shoulders sank as I rolled my eyes, I'd told him why already in my text.

_'I told you that I was helping Ironhide. Why he did that I have no clue. He just yelled at me to help him so I did. Ask him why he did that.' _When Ratchet received the text he immediately started grumbling about how stupid Ironhide could be, only in more colorful terms. Then I happened to catch the time on my phone. _'Hey Ratchet, why are you up so early?' _He thankfully stopped grumbling.

"Early? I slept in today. It's nearly 6:45 now. I'm usually up around 6, no matter if I'm a human or a bot." I held my hands up to show that I had made a mistake in asking before texting Prime.

_'No wonder he's always so grumpy.' _This earned a laugh from the Prime and a suspicious glare from the medic.

"Bumblebee, would you be willing to talk about your nightmare?" I shuddered slightly as I remembered my nightmare but still nodded my head. It would be better for me to get this off my chest instead of keeping it bottled up.

_'It was about when the military captured me.' _I sent this to them and stopped to think about what exactly I wanted to tell them. Ratchet let out a low growl as he read my text while Prime simply placed a hand on my shoulder, silently supporting me, like he always did when I had a nightmare.

"You don't trust them very much, do you?" I shrug my shoulders.

_'Captain Lennox, who came in is okay. He actually was supporting Sam when he was freeing me. It's the one called Simmons that I trust as far as I can throw him. Which right now is not very far. As for the rest of the military I'm not sure.' _Sitting beside me Prime nods, understanding what I was saying. He gently rubs his hand up and down my back, meaning to be supportive.

Practically jumping off the couch as he does this, I suddenly find myself freaking out even though it's just Prime, Ratchet and I in the room. I take deep shuttering breaths as Ratchet is immediately by my side. My back felt weird but I started to calm down as I heard Ratchet saying something to me in a calming voice, for once. After I calmed down he turned towards Prime.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something before about not touching his back. Before I wasn't certain but now it's obvious that he's still not quite adjusted to the fact that he doesn't have doorwings anymore. Just avoid his back." As Ratchet said this I realized that I had, had the vague sense of something missing and now that I knew what it was it was going to bother me.

Of course it was then that Ratchet decided it would be a perfect time for me to start trying to walk again. Thankfully Prime helped me because no help was coming from Ratchet, but he was being very conscious about not touching my back. I wasn't sure how long I'd been listening to Ratchet bark at me about being stupid with Ironhide before he and Jazz actually came out of their rooms.

Shortly afterwards Sam and Mikaela came in through the front door with groceries for us. Unfortunately as soon as Mikaela saw that I was up and walking around, I could tell she was hatching some diabolical plan inside her mind. It wasn't until we were sitting down eating breakfast that she finally asked.

"So can I take Bumblebee out shopping for clothes?"

* * *

**A/N: I feel Bumblebee's pain. I absolutely hate clothes shopping and I am terrified of Jurassic Park. I've seen the movie probably about ten times and it still scares the crap out of me. Did anybody catch the reference I made? And like I promised on the last chapter, it did not end with Bumblebee falling asleep. And now time to answer the reviews I got.**

**TransformersBeeFan: **I really think after this chapter is when you need to say 'poor bee'. Shoping with Mikaela is not going to be fun for him. And I hope that I updated this soon enough for your liking.

**Autobotgirl2234:** I hope that my story is unusual in a good way.

**Reader5265: **I'm glad that you're loving the story so far. I really decided to do a lot of detail in this story as opposed to some of the other stories that I've done and I'm glad you love the 'family moments'. I always love dysfunctional families. And Ironhide might actually be the oldest but I've been watching way too much Transformers Prime lately where Ratchet is the old Grumpy Grandpa character. Also they pretty much only focus on Bumblebee and Prime as far as really giving them their own personalities. I already know how they were changed and I hope that you like what I have planned for it. As for the others reactions to themselves and each other might just end up in a later chapter, haven't decided yet.

Bumblebee seems to be getting a lot of pity from people... That's good because that was what I was going for! I'm also glad to hear that you like the fact that I kept Jazz in it. And I agree with you on the whole thing of Prime being like the only character that ever comes back to life. Well Prime, Megatron and on a couple of times; Bumblebee. But other than that the characters usually stay dead. And I hope that you don't complain about how long you had to wait for this chapter, it's not even 24 hours.

**Dially: **Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and you didn't have to wait very long for the next chapter.

**That's pretty much it. Also I posted the sketch that Bumblebee did on my deviantArt account so if you want to check that out, I'm still Twackycat on there. And now I'm off to fall asleep watching Jurassic Park and hopefully not have nightmares from it or about having to go shopping with Mikaela. Until the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay for this update. I actually had to do things with family instead of ignoring them. However this is the longest chapter yet. But I am happy that this story has had over 500 views. And now the next chapter.**

* * *

Prime glanced between Mikaela and I, obviously trying to decide my fate. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam encouraging him to say no by shaking his head back and forth, evidently already having been shopping with her once.

"I don't think it could hurt for you to take Bumblebee shopping. Only make sure that he can sit down if he gets tired." As Prime said this he tossed me the plastic card I had entrusted him to keep. I swallowed hard, wondering if it was going to be as bad as Sam was making it out to be.

"No problem, Prime. Come on Sam, you're coming with us." Sam let out a groan as Mikaela grabbed his hand as well as one of mine and started dragging us towards the door. I tripped over my own feet once and nearly fell down. Luckily Mikaela slowed down. I cast a glare over my shoulder when I heard Jazz laughing.

'Just wait, I'm sure she'll drag you out at some point too.' We were already out the door by the time he received the text so I didn't get to see his reaction. Getting down the stairs was a little troublesome but we managed it.

Climbing into the passenger seat of my alternate mode was certainly an eerie feeling. Sam climbed into the driver's seat leaving Mikaela to hop in the back seat. As Sam pulled out of the parking lot my phone went off. Pulling it out I quickly read it over, noticing immediately that it was from Prime.

'To avoid anything happening, please warn Mikaela and Sam to avoid your back.' I could feel a presence over my shoulder. A quick glance revealed it to be Mikaela trying to read over my shoulder. I shifted my phone so that it was easier for her to see.

"Why are we supposed to avoid your back?" As soon as she asked this I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to explain to them what doorwings were.

'Before I was turned human, you remember that when I transformed out of my alternate mode my doors would stick out on my back?' I looked at Mikaela as she read this.

"And they kinda looked like wings?" Nodding my head I continue with my explanation.

'We literally call them doorwings and their purpose is to act as really sensitive data collectors. And now my body isn't used to them being gone so its just really sensitive.' She nodded her head slowly obviously still processing what I said.

"I don't want you to have a panic attack or something like that so touching your back is a no." I nod my head in agreement. "Oh look, we're here." Mikaela pointed out the window and I followed her hand.

It was a fairly large building two stories high but spread out across the entire parking lot. Sam let out a sigh as he put the car in park and opened the driver door. Looking at it I was worried that I wouldn't be about to keep up with Mikaela.

I opened the passenger side door and stepped out. Mikaela was already heading towards what she called a mall and I knew this was going to be long day. Sam followed behind, dragging his feet, already bored out of his mind.

The first store we ended up in was filled with clothes and I let out a sigh. Mikaela's mouth had been running nonstop since we entered the mall and I had long since tunned it out. When she finally stopped wandering around the entire store and started looking in one section I sat down with my cak against ane of the pillars.

Sam sat down next to me as I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. My lower back hurt and my legs felt weak but mostly I was tierd.

"Hey Bee!" I looked up towards where Mikaela was holding out a t-shirt with a dragon design on it. "What do you think?" I shrug my shoulders, I didn't absolutely love it but it wasn't like I wanted to burn it. "I guess we'll keep looking."

After she said this I let my head drop back to my knees. Sam set his hand down on my shoulder and I looked towards him.

"We're going to be here for a while." I continue looking at him, questioning why he was telling me something I already knew. "I wouldn't blame you if you fell asleep."

Shaking my head slightly I go back to resting my head, waiting for Mikaela to propose something else for me to wear. She was obviously trying to find me something to help me express who I am but what I normally used to express myself wouldn't be on any of the shirts. I already knew that.

"Bee!" I look up again towards Mikaela who this time was holding a pale blue and light pink shirt. Shaking my head no I pull out my phone and send her a text.

'_Burn it.' _I watched her expression as she read the text. Sam let out a laugh and checking my phone again I realize that i had sent it to both of them.

"I agree with you." As he said this he stood up and stretched. "She may be the girl here but I know what guys are willing to wear. I'm gonna try and save you from anything that might get you beat up." I start to get up to follow him but he just held his hand out to stop me. "I'll be in the area, you don't have to get up."

Nodding I lean my head back against the pillar and close my eyes. How long I was like that I wasn't sure, but I could tell I was starting to slip into the realm of sleep when I heard whispering voices near by. Listening a little closer I immediately recognized them as Sam and Mikaela's voices but they were still too quiet to tell what exactly they were saying. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You awake, Bee?" I open my eyes and look up towards where Sam was squatting down next to me. "I think we found the perfect outfit for you." He then got up and stepped aside to allow me to see that Mikaela was holding a yellow t-shirt with two black stripes on it. One of the stripes was wider than the other, just like they were on my alt mode and the yellow matched perfectly.

'_Perfect!' _Both of them smiled as they checked their phones.

"And we also thought you might like a jacket so that you don't have to continue to borrow Prime's." I smiled and let out a silent laugh at Mikaela's comment. And Sam showed me a yellow jacket that was just like the t-shirt. "It's almost like they had you in mind when they made it."

I was confused as to why Mikaela had said this, sure it had the same exact color scheme as my alt mode but it's not like it's all that uncommon. That's when Sam pulled up the hood on the jacket showing off that it was made to that it could zip up to cover the face and looked strikingly like I used to when my battle mask was engaged.

I give Sam a huge simply because he was closer and then uncertainly pull myself to my feet and give one to Mikaela. As I stepped away from the hug I stumble a little bit but luckily Sam was behind me and was able to stable me before I fell all the way to the ground.

"Now all we have to do is find is pants for you." I let out an exasperated sigh and my shoulders slumped. "Oh it's not going to take as long. You'll be fine with a pair of jeans." I smiled, honestly just ready to get home so I could fall asleep.

And it really didn't take that long, after I had to convince Mikaela that there was no possible way that she would ever be able to force me to wear skinny jeans. It only took ten minutes for her to finally drop the subject only to then try and get me to wear the pastel colored jeans, most of which only came as skinny jeans.

It was at that point when Sam just got up and left. I spared a glance towards him as he left, begging him to take me with him. But he never so much as cast a glance over his shoulder towards me. Thankfully he came back a minute later and dumped a pair of regular jeans in my arms, successfully ending the argument.

After checking out, my stomach made a loud noise that reminded me of when my tanks would get low. Sam and Mikaela laughed and said that I was probably hungry, which made me realize that I hadn't eaten since I'd become a human. They then dragged me to what they called a food court and sat me down at one of the tables before leaving to get food for all of us.

When they came back Mikaela handed me a sandwich and a glass of water, both with the label of Subway on it. The sandwich wasn't half bad but it was a little too long for me to eat the entire thing. Sam had finished long before I had, snarfing his down, while Mikaela was still eating hers.

"By the sound of your stomach I would have thought that you would have eaten the whole thing and still have been hungry." I shake my head, before pulling out my phone.

'_Being a scout meant that I could go longer without fuel. I guess I just don't eat that much either. I mean this is the first time I've eaten since being turned human.' _I sent this and then rested my head on my hands, tired. They both checked their phones and I could tell that looked at me after that but I didn't really care and continued to rest my head. I listened to them as they started a new conversation and I started to fall asleep yet again.

I jumped slightly when a hand appeared my shoulder, shaking me slightly. Looking up I see that Mikaela had finished her food and she was the one shaking me. I stood up and stretched a little bit, ready to follow them.

'_Can we go now?' _Both of them nodded as we started back towards where the car was. Unfortunately the food court was on the other side of the mall and the combined distance of trekking through the mall and across the parking lot had me tripping over my own feet every couple of steps by the time we actually made it out to the car. Climbing into the passenger side I lean against the door as Sam pulls out of the parking lot, quickly falling asleep.

When I woke up I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I was slightly confused as to why but when I sat up I saw that everyone else was sitting in the kitchen area, all talking to different people, making a rather large amount of noise. Getting up I walk over there and immediately everyone quieted down.

"You sleep well Bumblebee?" I nod, answering Jazz's question. Standing a foot away from the table, I wait for them to continue with their conversations. Prime scooted out a little bit from the table and patted his lap, inviting me to sit on his lap. I take the invitation although I was a little worried what the others would think of it. Looking around at the others I see Jazz smiling.

"Hey, Bee, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked this and I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. "How old are you?" Pulling out my phone I quickly send the message and then waited at least a minute until Sam got the text. "You're only fifteen? I knew you were young but I honestly didn't think that you were that young." I shrugged again.

'_Because of the war I had to grow up far faster than I should have.' _ I sent the message and then sat there, waiting for the message to arrive.

"We need to figure out a faster way to communicate." I nod my head in agreement to Prime's suggestion.

"You could try using one of those text to speech apps." Mikaela grabbed my phone when I looked at her confused at what she had suggested. A minute or so she handed my phone back and started to explain what she had done. "It'll take anything you type and say it out loud for you." Fumbling with it a little bit I finally get it working.

**"Thanks." **The voice was extremely automated and I wasn't very fond of it but I guess it could work. Jazz let out a laugh and I glared at him. **"I guess this will have to work for now." **This time both Jazz and Ironhide laughed but I could see Ratchet was trying not to. **"Stop laughing. I know I sound like Soundwave." **After that comment all three of them were laughing and I thought it couldn't get any worse when I heard a slight chuckle come from Prime.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" I look over to where Sam and Mikaela were sitting, not laughing but only because they didn't know who Soundwave was.

**"He's a Decepticon who picked and pulled recordings to speak, kinda how I did but he had it down to an art. And when ever he 'spoke' it had a mechanical echo to it, making it so it had an almost synthetic sound to it." **Of course Sam would laugh at this as well as the others. Letting out an annoyed sigh I got up and started to move towards the hallway where all the rooms were. I slowed down ever so slightly as I realized that I didn't know which room was mine.

"Second door on the right." I silently thanked Mikaela as she told me which one was mine. Opening the door I walk in and closed the door behind me. The room itself was fairly plain but if we were going to be stuck as humans for a while I was pretty sure I could change it if I wanted to.

Sitting down on my bed, I lean against the wall and I stared at the wall opposite of it. I pulled one of my knees up to me and leaned on it as I tried to call myself down. Not being able to talk again was hard enough for me as is and their laughing at one of my attempts at a solution wasn't helping.

I had mixed feelings as I tried to figure out if I never wanted to see them again or if I wanted them to come in and apologize to me. A knock came from the door as it opened. _I guess I'll find out. _Prime entered the room silently and sat down next to me on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace, while being careful not to aggravate my back. I tried to wiggle out, simply because I didn't want a hug but he wouldn't let me. After a minute I stopped struggling and actually moved a little bit closer to him, taking comfort from his presence. I honestly felt bad that I had been mad at him for laughing

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. It was inappropriate to have laughed. I know that you are trying you best to cope with what's happened and while the rest of us are fully accustomed to being humans now, you're not. And it's not fair. I wish you didn't have to go through this. But I really wish that you didn't have to grow up in the war. Nothing's ever gone right for you and it shouldn't be that way."

I looked up at him after he finished speaking, having already forgiven him. To show him I forgave him I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of how much trouble I must have caused the Prime since he decided to take care of me. Several minutes later we still sat there, by now my tears had dried up and I was simply enjoying the presence of Prime, and Mikaela slowly entered, knocking on the door as she did.

"We're planning on watching Star Trek The Next Generation; First Contact. Do you want to watch?" I nodded slightly and started to get off my bed when I found myself picked up by Prime and carried into the main room. He sat down on the couch and I shamelessly stayed right by him as the movie started.

After it was over I was trying to keep everything straight as far as what had happened. I shivered slightly as I thought about the humans that had been turned into Borgs. Something poked me in the shoulder and I jumped slightly and saw Mikaela looking at me.

"Hey, Bee. I was just wondering how you lost your voice in the first place. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know it's probably a touchy subject for you..." Her voice trailed off as she gently set my phone down on my knee. I quickly glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to answer, almost holding their breaths. Ratchet actually looked a little worried when I let out a little sigh and picked up the phone.

**"It starts with a place called Tyger Pax."**

* * *

**A/N: And you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out how Bumblebee lost his voice in my story. And I wanted to say thank you to the four people who reviewed last chapter.  
**

**PoetofMurcury:** Glad that you're enjoying this story so far. Typically new chapters will come out within a week of each other (except during November.)

**TransformersBeeFan: **Don't feel bad for Bee. Everything will end up fine eventually. I am also a girl and I hate shopping as well. Jeans and a t-shirt a good enough for me, nothing fancy. I don't know if you'd qualify that as getting carried away or not... Either way, Bee wasn't fond of it. I know that turning the bots into humans is a fairly common theme in stories but it's nice to know that this is one of your favorites. It always makes me smile when I read that in a comment.

**Dially: **Back with another chapter! I also hate clothes shopping and scared of Jurassic Park. That's why Bumblebee hates them as well. It just makes it easier for me to write. As for keeping the chapters coming, I make it my goal to always come out with new chapters within a week of the last chapter being published (Except during November)

**HipsterL:** I hope that you'll be glad to hear that I am planning on going on with this story and I'm really glad to hear that you think it's really good.

**Don't be afraid to comment, I love reading them and hearing your opinions on the story. If you find any mistakes please tell me! And please tell me if any of the characters seem out of character. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this took so long to get up. Life's been busy and plus this chapter is the longest one yet, over 1,000 words longer than the last chapter. And also because of this chapter the rating has gone up to T. The sole reason: Tyger Pax. And now the chapter. **

* * *

**"It starts with a place called Tyger Pax."** I take a shuddering breath before continuing with what happened. **"On Cybertron Tyger Pax was a small place just outside of the Well of AllSparks, which was where the All Spark was held before Prime launched it out into space."** I hesitated again as I tried to not freak out at the memories of the event that were washing over me.

"Bumblebee, you know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to. " Prime said this and I look at him, I had to get over what happened.

**"No, I want to do this." **Prime stayed quiet and nodded for me to continue. **"I was one of those assigned to defend Tyger Pax as a last line of defense against the Decepticons. If everything went to plan we shouldn't have seen even a piece of armor of them."**

"But things didn't go to plan." Sam said this and I nodded.

**"They slaughtered everyone on their way to the All Spark while Prime was launching it into space. Megatron was at the front of it all, doing most of the killing. It was nearing the time Prime set for launch when Megatron showed up. There was no way that I was going to let them past so I did the only thing I could think of to stall them; attack them. Honestly it was stupid for me to have done but it was a split second decision. "**

"I'm assuming that you failed miserably." I glare at Sam, not finding his comment the least bit funny.

**"I don't appreciate your lack of confidence in me. But yes, Megatron stopped me in my tracks when he handed me my arm… after ripping it off my body. So I couldn't fight him so I did the next thing I thought of to stall for time; talk. **

**I used to always annoy those at base with my constant talking and question asking. Megatron seemed to think that because I talked a lot that I'd spill any information I knew. He soon found out that I didn't like answering questions as much as I did asking them.**

**For the most part I just kept running my mouth often throwing insults towards the warlord. And then I succeeded in my goal. The All Spark was launched and boy was Megatron pissed. I said "I've done my job and distracted you. I'd die happy, knowing that I'd done my part for the Autobot cause."**

**He said that while he may want to kill me, and would do so, so that it was slow and excruciatingly painful. He had to leave and he wanted to make an example of me. Something about that he only killed when he wanted to. But he didn't just let me go.**

**He tore out my vocal processor so I could never talk again and then just dropped me. Giving me one last kick before leaving, he just left me there to be found by the Autobots." **As the mechanical voice finished speaking I sat with my knees tucked up to my chest, taking deep breaths as I tried not to cry.

I had given them the simplified, PG rated version. Even Prime didn't know all the details of what I'd gone through. Tyger Pax had been the worst twenty minutes of my life. I couldn't even begin to forget what happened, not when none of my own words come out of my mouth. They were either synthesized or recordings of others.

"And we were very lucky that we found you. The world wouldn't be the same without you." Ratchet said this and I smiled slightly as I wiped any half formed tears off my face.

"Hey, let's play a game. We can go around and ask each other questions to get to know each other better. You can ask anything but they can decline, but only up to three times." Everyone agreed immediately.

"I have a question for all of you. Which of your fellow Autobots are you most afraid of getting mad at you and why?" Sam seemed a little surprised when he got an immediate answer from all of us.

"Ratchet." Both Sam and Mikaela cast wary glances towards the medic who just smiled in an all knowing way.

"Why?" Mikaela asked this, unsure if she actually wanted an answer.

"He's a medic…" Prime said this, pointing out the obvious.

"… who know how to take down a bot with one hit…" Ironhide continued, shuddering a bit.

**"… plus he's a good shot with a wrench…" **I rubbed the back of my head, remembering how many timed I'd been hit for doing something he considered stupid.

"… and nobody escapes the wrench, earning him the nickname of The Hatchet." Jazz said this and earned a glare from The Hatchet as he just happened to pull a wrench from his pocket. As he started to polish it Mikaela looked at him intently.

"And who are you afraid of?" Ratchet just let out a sigh.

"Honestly none of them because they all know not to mess with me, but if I had to I would probably say Ironhide because the carnage at his feet that next time we faced Decepticons after Tyger Pax, made my tanks churn and I'm a medic. Scariest part was that he didn't even have a scratch on him. But I also fear the day that Prime loses it." I nod in agreement, I hadn't seen the damage after that particular battle but I had seen how fiercely he'd fight when he was protecting me.

"Hey Bee. I got a question for you. Why'd you lubricate over that government guy?" I felt my cheeks heat up, something humans called blushing, at Ironhide's question.

**"Jazz dared me to. Plus I was fragging pissed off at the guy." **I flinched slightly when Ratchet picked up his wrench.

"Watch your language." I found it ironic that the last mouth I'd heard a cuss word come out of was his own. "Do as I say, not as I do." Ratchet added this on, almost like he read my mind.

**"And that was before he captured me." **Nobody paid my comment much attention but instead turned to Jazz.

"Bumblebee's normally really sensible. I didn't actually think that he'd do it." Ratchet just shook his head.

"Next question. Sam, how did you and Mikaela meet?" I sat back a little, finally a question in which I did have to answer.

"Technically we met in first grade but we didn't really get to know each other until I gave her a ride home after I had gotten Bumblebee. And then she followed me when I was running away from Bee and we got caught in the fight between Bumblebee and the police car Decepticon."

**"Barricade." **I supplied the name and he nodded to me in thanks. Everyone was silent for a moment as someone tried to think of the next question. Mikaela broke the silence.

"Well, you know how Sam and I met, so tell us how you met." I was a little intrigued by the question, I knew bits and pieces of the stories but I never heard the entire thing.

"When Jazz and I met we didn't hit it off real well…" Ironhide started off but we immediately interrupted by Jazz.

"What do you mean we didn't hit it off? We hit it off. Well, you hit me off my chair. Ya socked me right in the mouth." I smiled widely and laughed silently, of course they'd meet in a fight.

"I'd already told you to shut up and you wouldn't listen, so I made you. Anyways back to the story. It was like one in the morning, we were both drunk, but I'd stopped drinking at like midnight and was trying to sober up. I had a terrible headache and Jazz was sitting next to me, running his mouth."

"It was about then that he punched me. I, being beyond drunk, got up and swung at Ironhide. A couple of punches later and the whole bar was one big fight. Ironically that night was also the night we met Ratchet." I looked towards Ratchet, it didn't really seem like him to be at a bar, but this was before the war started.

"Yes, I met these two… idiots…" I had a feeling that wasn't the words he thought of originally. "… that night, I just happened to be lucky enough to have been working the overnight shift at the hospital. They became quick friends after they ended up in the same room together with me being the only one attending to them. While those two were there I really perfected my wrench throwing skills." Everybody but Ironhide and Jazz laughed at this.

"I'm glad that I didn't meet Ratchet that way. I was actually helping him when we met. We met before I was made a Prime, when I was still known as Orion Pax." And with that he completely lost Sam and Mikaela.

"What do you mean by that?"

"On Cybertron we had a cast system, and it was one of the reasons the war started, but that's not important right now. The top of it is a Prime, and as Sentinel; Optimus's predecessor, grew older, it became time to choose the next Prime. Optimus became Prime, but before that he was known as Orion Pax, a data clerk, working at the Iacon all of Records. "Ratchet explained this to the two teens before looking back at Prime.

"While working as a data clerk, pretty much the equivalent of your librarians, I was assigned to help one of the world renowned medics with some research. Now, I'd heard that he had a pretty bad bedside manor but I wasn't expecting him to turn around and hit me in the head with a wrench when I tapped him on the shoulder." Prime cast a glare towards Ratchet, who rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was sorry about that. But I was polishing the wrench while reading and you startled me. And earlier that day I had to deal with a beyond troublesome set of twins." I'd heard a lot about 'the terror twin', as Ironhide liked to call them and I got the feeling that I'd get along with them just fine.

"So that's how I met Ratchet and I met Ironhide and Jazz when they were recommended by my second-in-command; Ultra Magnus."

"Now we know how you four know each other, but how do you know Bumblebee?" Sam looked towards me as he asked this.

**"They were the rescue team that showed up after the youth centers were bombed."** I smiled towards Prime for him to elaborate, I'd been told that but I didn't remember any of it.

"When I found Bumblebee I had to reach down a drain pipe to pull him out because he'd gotten himself stuck, nearly got my arm stuck too. He was so small; I could easily hold him in both of my hands and could almost hold him in one."

I was a little surprised when I suddenly found myself being pulled over to Prime. The smile on his face was enough to put me at ease until he started tickling me. A little bit of pain shot through my throat as I attempted to let out a squeal.

Immediately I tried to keep his hands away from my stomach. Prime laughed, figuring that I was playing along. I felt a tear or two roll down my cheeks as more pain shot through my neck as a second set of hands started tickling me.

I tried to stop Mikaela and Prime from tickling me and failed for a minute or so. What finally got them to stop was when I curled up into a ball and coughed, trying to get some sort of air in my body.

"Guys, stop. He's coughing." Ratchet said this as he knelt down by the couch and helped me sit up. My coughing fit however lasted for a minute and a half and ended with me coughing up a little bit of blood.

My whole throat felt like it was burning and I could feel every scar on my neck, individually exploding with pain. I didn't care that I had tears streaming down my face; I just wanted the pain gone. Prime gently held an ice pack against my neck to help with the swelling while I leaned against him, taking deep shuddering breaths.

I started to slip in and out of sleep as I listened to the others continue to play the game, after Ratchet chewed out Mikaela and Sam for tickling me. One of Sam's questions stuck out to me.

"How old was Bumblebee when he lost his voice?" I'd never really thought about how long ago Tyger Pax was, I'd always tried to forget about it yet I could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Bumblebee was ten. He's spent a third of his life mute. I still can't understand why Megatron would do that to anyone, let alone a youngling." Ratchet spat that as I finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

I woke up when Prime gently shook my shoulders. Drowsily I sit up so I'm no longer leaning against him. A gentle push encourages me to stand up and take a step towards my room. When I stumbled slightly Prime picked me up and carried me to my room.

"My room is right next door. If you need anything, come in and wake me. The time doesn't matter." He said this as he laid me down on my bed. Nodding my head slightly I curl up on my bed, not even bothering to get under the covers before falling back asleep.

_I spun around at every little noise as I carefully scanned everything for even the smallest glimpse of any sign of life. Around me collapsed buildings cast eerie shadows, every which way. My spark was pounding in my chest as a sense of dread came over me. I didn't know why I was so nervous, no Decepticons were supposed to make it this far, and even if they did it wasn't like I was defenseless. I'd taken down Decepticons before._

_A laugh echoed around the ruins of the city of Tyger Pax and I froze, trying my best to locate exactly where it had come from. I jumped when a loud crash sounded from behind me, spinning around my tanks started to churn as I saw a severed arm lying in front of me. What made it worse was that I recognized it as Cliffjumper's. Biting the inside of my lip I bring out my arm cannons, ready to offline whoever had offlined Cliffjumper._

_"Well, what do we have here? Prime's prized sparkling who thinks he's so brave." A cold chuckled followed and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I tried not to let the fact that I was trembling show as I checked my internal clock, only twenty minutes until Prime was supposed to launch the All Spark._

_"If you think you're so brave, why don't you show yourself, otherwise you're the sparkling." I wasn't entirely sure where my response had come from but I couldn't take it back now. The low chuckle echoed around the ruins again and from the corner of my optic I caught sight of movement. _

_Turning to face it I wished that I hadn't. My tanks tied themselves in knots, not at the sight of the Decepticon leader, but rather the fact that he was absentmindedly rolling Cliffjumper's helm around in his hands. He smirked as he followed my gaze._

_Cliffjumper has been a friend, and I wanted to cry but he was better off in the Well of AllSparks. He was always cheery, and if there was one thing he'd taught me, it was to always laugh at life and never let a situation get in your way. Smiling slightly I suddenly brought my arms up from my side and let out a volley of shots, a majority of which hit Megatron in the head._

_Megatron growled and raised his arms to shield himself from most of them. Deciding to take a risk like Cliffjumper would I ran towards Megatron and was prepared to attack him from a closer distance, only to be grabbed by someone from behind. Whoever it was had sharp claws that were digging into my side. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming, I certainly wasn't planning on letting them have that satisfaction. _

_Struggling in their grasp I manage to get my arm free and swung it around behind me, blindly firing at my captor. They let out a cry of pain and I knew I'd gotten them at least once. Firing several more shots, I suddenly find myself falling from their grip._

_The landing was hard and my side felt like it was splintering as I tumbled away from my captor's feet. Megatron let out a growl and took a swipe at me, forcing me to try and avoid it. I managed, or I thought I did. The warlord managed to grab a hold of my foot causing me to pitch forward._

_Stumbling to my feet I tried to get out of reach only to have the warlord grab onto my left arm. I cried out in pain and metal shrieked as his claws tore into the circuitry inside my shoulders. As Megatron withdrew his claws the energon started to flow. I collapsed to my knees as I applied pressure to my shoulder with my other hand, something Ratchet had taught me, to stop the energon flow._

_"Are you quiet done yet?" Megatron growled in my face as he knocked my right hand away from my shoulder. I shrug my right shoulder, not even daring to move my shoulder. Fourteen minutes left. I could keep them distracted for that long. _

_"Good thing I'm a righty." I said this as I looked at where my left arm hung limply and then up at the warlord, practically daring him to try and break my spirit. Suddenly I found myself slammed on my back with a foot pressing down on my chest. I hope that I live fourteen more minutes. _

_"If you answer my questions, I might just let you live." I rolled my optics at him, somehow finding the will not to freeze up with terror._

_"You and I both know that's not true. Even if I do tell you what you want to know, you're going to kill me. So I don't see why I should become a traitor in my last moments by telling you what you want, which you haven't actually stated what you want to know, and therefore I can't tell you what you want to know. Although I guess that's only to expected I mean you're such a terrible leader, why wouldn't you be a terrible interrog-" Megatron applied a little more pressure with his foot._

_"Right now I want you to shut up!" I smirked, just what I wanted to hear. _

_"Okay, I'll shut up." After saying this I close my mouth and look up at the warlord, daring him to make the next move. Megatron lifted his foot for a second, probably to squish me, and I immediately rolled out of the way. Scrambling to my feet I start to run off, ignoring the stabs of pain that were coming from my useless arm. _

_I ran right into another Decepticon and fell flat on my back, sending small spikes of pain through my doorwings. The other Decepticon, who I could now tell was Starscream, wasted no time pinning me down by putting his foot down on my legs. It was certainly times like these that I hated that I was so small and that even when I was full grown I would still be smaller than most._

_"Where is Optimus Prime, and what is he up to?" I shook my head, and continued to keep quiet even as Megatron got right up in my face to ask this._

_"Answer Lord Megatron." I flinched and tried to get out from underneath Starscream's foot as he applied pressure to my legs. A scream escaped me as I heard and felt something crunch in my legs. The second-in-command of the Decepticons just laughed and applied even more pressure. Ten more minutes._

_"Okay. I'll talk. Now what did you want to know again?" I asked this, allowing my voice to tremble, trying to give them the impression that I had been broken and was ready to give up._

_"Do you really not remember?" Megatron asked this in disgust as he loomed over me. _

_"Have you ever tried to remember something while having your legs crushed? Either way I think I remember. You were asking if I knew where Prime is, right? Well, I'm certainly flattered that you think that I know. All I know is that he ordered me out here and followed his orders. Not that you would understand how it feels to follow someone else's orders." _

_While talking I tried to get to my feet but I couldn't even move my legs an inch without them exploding in pain. With a little difficulty I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position. Megatron kept his glare on me as I did this and I met it every second. _

_"I don't know, but I do know how it feels to have someone snap my leg in half with his hands. Have you?" At that point he squatted down next to me and placed his hands on my leg. Once again I bit my lip as I flinched from the amount of pain coming off my leg. Gritting my teeth I stare down the Decepticon warlord. "Talk and I won't share the experience with you." Only six minutes remaining. _

_"Okay, I'll talk. I don't know where Prime is I promise you that. I came out here with Cliffjumper, all we were told was to patrol the area. Now a better question would be; why are you out here?" Megatron looked like he was about to kill me. "You really should choose your word choice better. I mean you told me to talk you didn't really tell me what to talk about. So to me that means I can talk about whatever the pit I w-" _

_A scream echoes around the ruins of Tyger Pax and it took me a second to realize that I was the one who had screamed. My leg felt like it had practically exploded, yet it was only broken. I clutched my broken leg, which was now an angle that I never thought was possible, even with a broken leg. _

_Sparks and energon came from it and I just hoped that Ratchet would be able to fix me after all of this was over; assuming that I even made it out alive. Ratchet might have been an excellent medic but he couldn't fix death. _

_"Now tell me where Prime is. I know you know, you're his prized little sparkling. He'd never tell you to do something without telling you what he was going to be doing. So tell me where he is!" Megatron lifted me up and slammed me into what remained standing of a wall. My whole body hurt and I never thought that I could ever have been in so much pain. I'd never complain about Ratchet's checkups ever again. Two minutes until Prime launched the All Spark._

_"Prime isn't here." I said this with a weak smile on my face before spitting out some of the energon leaking into my mouth, right into Megatron's face. Honestly I was surprised that he was still even bothering to try and get answers from me._

_"I don't want to know where he isn't. I want to know where he is!" The warlord continued to press me against the wall making my doorwings, painfully pressed against my back. _

_"He's on Cybertron." This just earned a growl from Megatron. "He's on this side of Cybertron." Megatron threw me down to the ground, earning a cry of pain from me. The ground underneath me started to vibrate and I started to think that I had hit my head too hard and then I realized that it was the All Spark getting ready to launch._

_"What do you know of the All Spark?" I smirk up at Megatron's looming, he had the best timing ever._

_"That you'll never get a hold of it." Megatron looked confused for a second before he too realized the ground was trembling and now a horrendous amount of noise seemed to be coming from all around. The warlord looked around trying to locate the sound and then there was a bright flash of light. _

_It was too bright for anyone, not even Megatron could keep his optics open as the All Spark was launched into space, to go where none of us knew, not even Prime. When it was far enough away I opened my optics again and whistled._

_"Wow, that really is a sight, and you want to know what makes it even better? The fact that it's going away from you and your power hungry mind." Megatron scooped me up of the ground by wrapping his hand around my neck. Feebly I tried to pry his fingers away from my neck but I knew it wasn't going to happen._

_"You talk too much, Bug." Megatron growled this and I could feel the tips of his claws digging into the thin metal sheets that were protecting the vital wires and energon lines._

_"I've been told that before. But how else was I supposed to distract you from stopping Prime? I've done my job and distracted you. I'd die happy, knowing that I'd done my part for the Autobot cause." I waited for him to do something like snap my neck and leave me there lying on the ground for the others to find me._

_"No matter how much I would love to kill you, and do so that it was the most excruciatingly painful thing, I'm not the cold blooded murderer you seem to think I am. I don't murder sparklings. And then I only kill when I want to. You're going to be my example. I'll let you live, but I'd love to see you try and tell the others your story."_

_As he finished saying that he plunged his claws into my throat. I attempted to scream but all that came out was a garbled static sounding noise. Attempting to make noise simply brought on yet another wave of pain. Megatron balled his fist and any hope of Ratchet ever being able to fix it was shattered, just like my vocal processor. _

_With a jerk the warlord removed his fist, and leaving a hole in my neck. As I dropped he grabbed onto my left arm and it came off in his hand. Lying crumpled on the ground, all of my previous injuries were forgotten as wave after wave of pain came from my neck. Megatron dropped my separated arm by my head before transforming and flying off, Starscream not far behind him. _

_I just lay there hoping that the Autobots would find me before I slipped into stasis. Honestly I was surprised that I hadn't slipped into stasis as soon as Megatron had done it but, my mind kept flashing back to Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Prime, just hoping that one of them, or any other Autobot would find me soon._

"Bumblebee?" _I perked up a little bit when I heard Ironhide's voice come over my comm link. Cringing in pain as I attempted to respond, the only sound I was getting was a static sound. _"Bumblebee? Do you copy?" _I fought to stay out of stasis a little harder, hoping that they would find me soon._

I sat up gasping for breath, letting out an occasional half cough sort of thing. My whole body was entangled with the covers, causing me to painfully fall on my face when I tried to get off the bed. It took me a minute to get untangled but when I did I stood up slowly, my legs feeling like dead weights as I made my way to the door.

Slipping out into the hallway I stumble over to the next door and knock a few times before opening, not waiting for Prime to say that he was awake. As I made my way blindly towards where I thought his bed was, the side lamp was suddenly turned on. I flinched slightly at the suddenly light.

"Bumblebee?" It was right then that I realized I had left my phone in my own room. Prime sat up as soon as he realized that it was actually me who had come in. "Come here. I don't care that your phone is in the other room." I went over to his bed and climbed up, lean against him. "Nightmare?" Prime asks this as he ran his fingers through my hair. I confirmed why he asked by nodding. By now I was starting to calm down and realized how tired I was. I quickly found myself nodding off.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then that was that chapter. And the next will be coming out within the next week. And in the next chapter something is actually going to happen. Cookies for anyone who can guess what it is. Now for me to respond to the reviews I got.**

**PoetofMercury: **Jeans and a t-shirt are what I wear everyday and when I don't my friends look at me like I'm insane.

**Dially: **Glad you like the chapter and as for why I won't be updating in November because I'm planning on doing NaNoWriMo, which stands for National Novel Writing Month. The goal is to write a 50K+ novel in the month of November. this will be my first year attempting this and I really want to get it done. So all I am going to be focused on in November is that novel. And I'm not planning on making it a fanfiction.

**HipsterL: **Here's more, now you can breathe.

**SpiderSilkTales: **I don't think you realize how much your comment means to me. Favorite story on FanFiction? It blows my mind that my story could ever possibly be that good in your eyes. I will try to keep this updated regularly but I am in school for eight hours a day, when I don't have a club or activity after school.

**Witch08: **I love "Bumblebee At Tyger Pax"! I read it after I checked out "Transformers: Exodus" from my local library. Thanks for the suggestion for reading it, because otherwise I probably wouldn't have clicked on the bookmark before writing my own version. I hope you like how I did it.

**SweetGirl55: **I was laughing when I wrote that. Well here's the next chapter and I'll update it within a week.

**Reader5265: **Of course if I'm shopping for something I want I'm excited, but otherwise I complain the whole time. This show you're talking about wouldn't happen to be The Big Bang Theory? Even if it's not, you gave me an idea that might drive Bee insane. But it probably won't show up for a few chapters. Bee will probably convince Mikaela to take the others shopping at some point and man is Jazz going to regret laughing when Bee went the first time. I'll try and make this one be a humanformer fanfic that gets finished. My guess on why the others don't get finished is because they can't figure out a good way to get them back to bots. But fear not! I have an idea and how it will work. I'm not planning on abandoning this story (except for in November).

**As always, don't be afraid to review. I always love seeing what you have to say, even if it's something to do with grammar. Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. Live happened. I was almost done with the chapter Tuesday and meant to finish it Wednesday but between practice for the musical I'm in and a concert I was preforming in I was home for maybe ten minutes before the concert and afterwards I came home and fell asleep. I promise to come out with the next chapter as fast as I can. Also Reader5265 correctly guessed what was going to happen in this chapter.**

* * *

When I woke up I was a little confused as to where I was and then I remembered that I had come to Prime after my night mare. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, I'd only meant to visit long enough to calm myself down and then go back to my own room. Inside I knew he didn't mind, or at least he never used to mind, but I still didn't like the fact that I had to wake him up when he needed the sleep.

Quietly I got up , not seeing Prime in the room and started to head towards the living room when I remembered that my phone was still sitting on the nightstand in my room. Grabbing my phone I head back towards the living room but stop at the end of the hallway when I hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Bumblebee had a nightmare last night. I'm not entirely sure what it was about but if I had to take a guess I'd say Tyger Pax." Prime's voice was the first one I heard clearly. I sat down silently and listened, knowing that if I walked in there the conversation would end faster than I could say Primus.

"What's wrong with that?" Ratchet asked this and I was hoping that Prime wasn't mad at me for waking him up.

"At least he's coming to you. Remember when he said he'd stopped having nightmares but was still having them three or four times a week?" Ironhide said this and I lowered my head.

"True, he's telling me about them, but he's fifteen, shouldn't he have stopped having nightmares?" Prime wasn't happy that I woke him up last night.

"Optimus, it's not like he'll just forget about what happened at Tyger Pax. He was attacked, mutilated and scarred, and for all we know, they could have forced him to watch as they murdered Cliffjumper. I still have nightmares from time to time due to some of the stuff I've seen as a field medic and I guarantee it isn't as bad as what Bumblebee went through. He can't even really begin to get over it and let it fade to a distance memory because every time he speaks, he gets reminded of it." Ratchet's words hurt like daggers, mostly because what he said was true.

"That just makes me think of what I could have done to prevent it from happening."

"Prime, you never could have known that was going to happen. Bumblebee was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jazz made this comment and might have continued if Prime hadn't cut him off.

"Bumblebee is always at the wrong place at the wrong time." As I heard Prime say this I leapt to my feet, not caring that my phone clattered to the floor. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I ran towards my room, slamming the door behind me.

The sound of four pairs of footsteps came from the other side of my door as they raced up to it. Grabbing the note pad that was sitting on the desk, along with the pencil and scribbled down a question before sitting on my bed. A knock sounded from the door and Prime entered, immediately I lifted up the note pad so he could read what I had written.

'Am I really that much trouble to look after?' I look at Prime, just wanting to know if he actually meant what he said the other day about trying to be a father figure for me, or if he was fed up with me and thought of me as an accident waiting to happen. A few more tears streaked down my face and when he didn't answer immediately I quickly wrote down 'you said "Bumblebee is always at the wrong place at the wrong time."'

"I didn't mean it like that Bumblebee. Your whole life has been one accident after another, none of which have been your fault. Never have I once blamed you for any of them, you've suffered from them enough. If anyone should be blamed it should be me. To me you're the son I never had and I just wish that you didn't have to grow up in this war."

I smiled at him as I gave him a hug. How could I have ever had doubted him? He ruffled my hair a little bit and wiped my tears away before handing me my phone. At that point another knock came from the door and we both looked up to see Ratchet leaning into the room.

"Would now be a good time to change your bandages, and check your neck?" As Ratchet said this, I tensed my shoulders. Ratchet must have seen me because he quickly added. "I'll only look, I promise." Prime gently set his hand on my shoulder and I glanced between him and the medic before nodding.

Ratchet had me sit down on my bed before starting to take off my bandages. I sat perfectly still as he did this and Prime squeezed my hand encouragingly. When he finally got it off I noticed that it had blood on it, much like the last one, but this time the blood looked dried rather than fresh. Despite that my stomach still churned a little at the sight.

"Slag. Where did I put the roll of bandages?" Ratchet looked around for half minute, checking the pockets on his lab coat before looking at me. "I'll be right back." He then walked ot of the room, presumably to get more bandages.

I simply sat there and stared at the open door, waiting for him to come back with the bandages. There was movement and I was surprised that Ratchet was back that fast and then I realized that it was Jazz. He glanced at me, his gaze obviously hovering on my neck for a second before looking towards Prime for permission to enter.

Prime nodded and Jazz came over and sat down on the other side of me. I was a little conscious about the fact that my scars were visible. Why, I wasn't entirely sure. Jazz had seen my scars before, so it wasnt anything new. Maybe I just felt like my neck was exposed. Whatever the reason, I was happy when Ratchet walked back into the room, bandages in hand.

"Bumblebee." I already knew I wouldnt like what he was about to say by the sound of his voice. "While I was getting bandages, I realized that it would a lot easier to see how your neck is healing if I wiped away the dried blood. I told you that I wasnt going to touch your neck, which is why I'm asking for your permission to."

My first thought was to say no and just have him apply the new bandages but Ratchet was the team medic and he knew what was best. And he was asking for my permission when he could pull rank and apologize afterwards. Besides that it probably wasn't very healthy just to leave the dried blood."

**"Go ahead." **Ratchet smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"This would be easier to do in the bathroom." I nod at him before standing to follow him. Prime and Jazz both followed and Ironhide did as well. The three stood behind Ratchet while I sat on the counter in the bathroom, my legs dangling over the side. Ratchet turned on the water and wet the paper towel in his hand before gently bringing it up to my neck.

At the first touch I flinched even though it didn't hurt and I was surprised when the water wasn't freezing but rather somewhat warm. I sat still as he worked on cleaning off my neck. Every once in a while it would hurt a little but I knew he was trying his hardest to be gentle so I tried not to flinch too much. After several new paper towels he finally grabbed a dry one and dried off my neck, making sure to get any of the water that had dripped down my neck.

"Alright, I'm done now. Your wounds look like they're doing well. Now all I need to do is apply fresh bandages." As he said this he reached for the bandages, I set my hand on top of the bandages and indicated for him to wait a minute. Ratchet moved his hand away and I took a breath before looking over my shoulder.

I made eye contact with my reflection for a second before allowing my gaze to drop to my neck. Megatron's claw marks were carved into my flesh, just like they had torn through my metal when I had been a Cybertronian. Slowly I closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek as I moved my hand off of the bandages.

Ratchet had just picked up the bandages when a knock sounded from the front door. Prime, Ironhide and Jazz all left the room, presumably to answer the door. Talking came from the other room as Ratchet got the bandage ready. It grew louder and Captain Lennox entered the bathroom, talking over his shoulder, probably to Prime, not paying Ratchet or I any attention.

"... So I've been asked to take you guys..." He trailed off as he finally looked up towards where I was sitting on the counter. It was pretty obvious that he was staring at my scar. Even though Ratchet had started to rebandage it, a majority of it was still clearly visible. "... take you guys to the government base where they're being held. The government seems to think that they'll be more willing to talk to you."

"Very well. We'll be ready to leave as soon as Ratchet is done." I looked towards Prime, at a loss as to what was going on. Lennox's stare seemed to bore itself into my scars and I shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze. When I looked towards him I expected to see pity in his eyes, like everyone else when they realized that I couldn't talk, but instead he was looking at me with a new found respect.

At that point it dawned on me that he was the first, outside of our small team, to actually see it. Both Sam and Mikaela knew of it and had a vague description of how I had gotten it but they hadn't actually seen it. They filed out of the bathroom, probably to give Ratchet a little more room.

A minute or two later Ratchet finished applying the bandages and shooed me away. I gladly jumped off the counter and head straight to my room. Sitting on the edge of my bed I pull on my shoes and socks before grabbing my jacket off the back of the door. As I zipped up my jacket, I noticed a pair of ear buds sitting on my nightstand.

They were still in the package and there was a note taped to the back. _'Figured you'd want a pair. They're really great at blocking out the rest of the world.- Jazz' _I smiled, of course Jazz would get me ear buds. As I pulled them out of the package I made a mental not to thank him later.

Walking out of my room and down the hallway, I stop in the living room where the others were waiting. As soon as I entered everyone starting moving towards the door. I fell into my place at Prime's side and jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder I see Captain Lennox.

"Be proud of your scars, they make you who you are." I smiled a little and nodded. His advice was good and it was meant to be a message for life, but I don't think he understood that my scar had turned my world upside down and not for the better. Lennox then turned towards Prime. "I need to talk to you a little more. Do you think that I could ride with you?"

"Yeah, no problem." Prime said this before opening the door and starting down the stairs. Everyone else followed and I patiently waited until everyone else had gone before me and I closed the door behind me.

In the parking lot, instead of heading towards the Camero, I walked over to the blue with flames pick-up truck that Prime was standing next to. When I got over there, Prime nodded to me before going back to his conversation with Lennox. Lennox glanced at me as I climbed into the back seat, pulling out my new ear buds after I sat down behind the passenger seat.

I had just put the ear buds in when they climbed in and Prime started the engine. Picking a random song on my phone and turning it up, I pulled my feet onto the seat next to me, finding it more comfortable even though it wasn't as safe. I leaned my head against the door and stared out the window, watching the world go by.

In the front seat Prime and Lennox continued to talk. From the little bits and pieces I'd caught during quiet parts of a song and song changes, it sounded like Lennox was asking Prime about us. Questions like who each of us was to the team, how long we'd known each other and how we'd met.

I jumped slightly when something poked me in the shoulder. Looking away from the window I see that Prime had reached into the back seat and poked me to get my attention. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear him over my music. Immediately I yank out my ear buds.

"Bumblebee, would you like to climb up here?" I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt. Prime slowed down as I grabbed the shoulders of the seats in front of me and I hopped up. Captain Lennox reached behind me as I sat down. At first I was confused as to what he was doing, but when he got something to come up, I realized in between the driver and the passenger seats was another concealed seat that was supposed to be used.

Prime picked up speed again as I fastened the seat belt I found up there. I turned down the volume on my music as I put my ear buds back in. If my music was loud enough for Prime to hear it, he'd chew me out about it. Of course with my music turned down I could easily hear their conversation while I leaned against Prime.

"What about Bumblebee? What is his story? Is he normally this quiet?" Lennox asked this and I heard Prime let out a sigh.

"Bumblebee's the youngest member of the team, he's only fifteen. Sadly our war is all he's ever known. He was pulled out of the wreckage of a bombed youth center, only survivor. We're pretty sure he's the youngest of all surviving Cybertronians and Ratchet's the oldest."

As Prime said this I started to realize just exactly how much had been lost in the war. Ratchet might act grumpy and old, he was only sixty. Before the war the life expectancy was mid two hundreds, but many lived up into the three hundreds.

"What is he going to do when the war is over?" I'd often wondered this myself. When I was younger I had assumed that I would help with the rebuilding of Cybertron. But when Cybertron went dark shortly after Tyger Pax, I didn't know what I was going to do. I still didn't know.

"I don't know. I've often thought about what is going to happen to him. I wish I knew." I smiled slightly, knowing Prime would always look out for me.

"Has he always been a quiet guy?"

"When he was little he wouldn't shut up. Even before he could talk, he was 'talking'. Instead of making clicking noises sparklings usually make he made a buzzing noise. That's actually how he got his name." Prime let out a small chuckle at this. Glancing towards Lennox I see that he was smiling.

"But the war finally got to him?" Prime was no longer smiling, I didn't even have to look at him to know this.

"Megatron got to him." I was surprised at how much hatred was in his voice. He didn't raise his voice, instead he practically growled this.

"Is that how..." Lennox trailed off and he looked down at me. I smiled at him as I took out my ear buds, ending their conversation. We sat in silence for a minute or so before Lennox sat up a little. "We're here." Prime parked and we climbed out.

Waiting in the parking lot were a few other military officers of some sort. Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet approached form their own cars and we ended up in front of them. Prime and Jazz stood at the front with Ironhide and Ratchet behind them while I hung back awkwardly. Lennox stepped over to the others.

"Prime, this is Sergeant Robert Epps and Special Agent Seymour Simmons." I glared at the one Lennox called Simmons. He was the one who ordered me to be captured and then frozen.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Jazz is my second-in-command. Ironhide is our weapon specialist, Ratchet is the team medic and Bumblebee is the team scout." Prime introduced us, motioning to all of us in turn. Simmons narrowed his eyes when Prime said my name. I guess he didn't like me just as much as I didn't like him.

"Well, it looks like the titans stepped down to our level-"

"Simmons, they're not here to talk to you. They're here to talk to the ones inside. Now get your head out of your ass and say something actually useful, for once, or stay quiet." I was thankful that Sergeant Epps had shut him up. Simmons would have had a nice encounter with my fist if he had continued.

"Thank you Sergeant Epps." Prime nodded his head in thanks.

"Just Epps will do. Now come on. I expect you'd like to start your meeting." Epps then started walking away and towards a heavily fortified building. The building was mostly concrete and the few windows had bars across them. The only connection that I could make was that it looked similar to how I had imagined an insane asylum to look like.

For the most part it didn't look at all friendly. Outside the doors stood two guards, both were armed and looked bored. They straightened up as we got closer, nodding to Lennox when we reached the doors.

The inside seemed like it was just a tangle of hallways with no signs but the guard who met us when we walked in, led us without hesitation. When he finally stopped, even I was confused and I was normally good at remembering things like that, as a scout I had to be. The guard opened the door for us and Lennox led us in.

The room was divided by a half wall that had glass on top. On the other side stood five people, four men, and one guard. As we stepped into the room I suddenly got uneasy. Looking towards Prime I see him narrowing his eyes. Ironhide let out a low growl and obviously I wasn't the only one who didn't feel comfortable with them. Prime took a step forward.

"Megatron." The tallest of the four men stepped forward. He was probably an inch or two taller than Prime who was already the tallest of our team, standing at 6'4". His arms and face were covered in small scars, the most noticeable was a large one going over his left eye. The scar appeared to be fairly fresh and not very well taken care of.

"Prime." Before he spoke I had been slightly uncertain that Megatron and the other Decepticons were also turned human. There was no way that I could ever forget his voice.

"I'd been wondering where you guys had been hiding." Jazz said this as he folded his arms. I looked at the others and finally noticed the resemblances between them and the Decepticons I was used to fighting. The youngest appeared to be around thirty, twenty-eight at the least.

He had on a torn police officer uniform and I knew it had to be Barricade. Taking a second look, they all had ripped, torn and sometimes even burned clothing on. Obviously still in the same clothes that the wore during the fight. Everyone of them had a Decepticon insignia visible.

"The choice wasn't exactly ours." Megaton growled this at Jazz but I could feel his gaze boring into me. "How's the little Bug?" I flinched slightly at the comment . He'd called me Bug before taking my voice. Megatron must have seen my reaction because he let out a dark chuckle, just like the one he'd let out as he let me fall to the ground.

I took a step away from the glass and sat down, bringing my head into my hands. This just caused him to laugh harder and for the other Decepticons to start laughing, as well. I covered my ears, trying to block it out and I found myself letting a few tears roll down my cheeks. A hand rested on my shoulder as Ratchet kneeled down next to me.

He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eye. I removed my hands from my ears and wrapped them around him. Closing my eyes, a few more tears slide down the side of my face and I feel Ratchet's hand wiping them away. Ironhide must have seen the fact that I was crying.

"Slagger!" I jumped and my eyes flew open to see Ironhide walking towards Megatron, and for the first time I noticed the gun holster at his hip. Prime immediately grabbed the weapons specialist by the shoulders, putting himself between Ironhide and the glass. When Prime gently placed his hand over Ironhide's gun, Ironhide let out a growl but took a step back.

"You need to learn to control your men, Prime." Megatron said this in a taunting sort of way, he never would have stopped one of his men.

"Why? You haven't shown any self control." Prime swung his arm to point towards me. "He was only ten at the time." I looked between Prime and Megatron as they stared each other down. Prime's whole body was shaking slightly and I was scared of what would happen if his anger took over.

I'd seen Ironhide lose it before but Prime was always calm, and now he seemed so close to breaking. Ratchet's tense grip on my shoulder told me he was afraid of Prime losing it as well.

"I don't care about his age. He's an Autobot. You should be glad that I only took his voice and not his life. If you were that concerned about his well being you shouldn't have put him out there in the first place. Now just fix this fragging situation."

"We're just as in the dark about this as you are Megatron. We don't know how this happened or how to reverse it. Ratchet has done some tests that have wielded no results as to why we're human. They've only shown that there are no signs that we were ever anything but human." As Prime was saying this I saw one of the other Decepticons, who I assumed was Starscream, lean over to Megatron and whisper something in his ear.

"Why not? Haven't you had your scout out looking for answers? He's okay at that. I know you've sent him to infiltrate the Decepticons before. Or do you not trust him that much? I mean you obviously don't, otherwise he'd have an Autobot insignia." I stood up and went to take a step towards him, only to be stopped by Jazz. The second-in-command rested his hand on my shoulder and started to steer me towards the door.

"Oh come on, let him stand up for himself. Let him fight his own battles. Let the bug speak." When Barricade said this Jazz applied a little more weight to his grip, an obvious warning for me to stay back. I balled my hands up into fists and I could tell that I was shaking out of anger, similar to how Prime was earlier. Right then Prime set his hand down on my other shoulder and I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"If you have nothing else to say that could help us get out of our situation, then we'll be leaving." Prime didn't even wait for Megatron's answer before starting to herd me towards the door. Jazz left my side and walked behind Prime. Megatron spoke up just when we got to the door.

"One word of advice, Prime. Don't put too much energon on the bug. He's not worth it and the next chance I get I'll finish what I started. " A shiver ran down my spine as he said this and Prime immediately pushed me out the door. The guard that led us to the room led us back to the entrance of the building. No one said a word until we were outside and headed towards the car. Agent Simmons broke the silence.

"Hey Bumblebee, Bug whatever your name is." He had already been walking too close to me for my comfort but this just made me stop in my tracks. I was already pissed off and if he was going to start off by talking to me that way I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Turning on my heels I swung at him as hard as I could, throwing all of my anger and every other emotion I was feeling into the punch. I smiled at the crack I got when my fist connected with his face. He stumbled backwards from the force and I expected someone to grab me to make sure that I didn't hit him again. Simmons turned to face me a glare in his eyes as he held his hands up to his face and some blood was dripping between his hands.

"NBE1 was right, Prime. You need to control your men. And while you're at it, teach them some respect." Simmons spat this at Prime, but he sounded kind of odd do to the fact that he was clutching his nose.

"Maybe they'll give you more respect if you aren't a complete and total jackass. Because you certainly haven't earned it. Only reason I haven't punched you myself is cause you're, sadly, a higher ranking officer. And 'because they're an ass' doesn't validate hitting a superior officer in court. Trust me I've tried that before." Epps said this as he grabbed hold of Simmons's arm and started dragging him back towards the building, presumably to get his nose checked.

"I'll stay here Prime, and make sure that Bumblebee doesn't get in any trouble for that. And honestly I hope his nose is broken." Lennox said that and then started heading back to the building. We then all silently climbed into our vehicles and pulled out of the parking lot. I leaned against the passenger window for a moment before pulling out my phone.

**"I'm sorry for any problems I've caused Prime." **

"Bumblebee, I don't care, and please call me Optimus."

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter done. I want to thank my friend who was just reading this during class and made the comment that Bumblebee should punch Simmons. So that's why it happened. And if anyone was wondering who the four Decepticons were they were Megatron, Starscream, Barricade and Scorponok (and yes he is a human). Also did anybody notice that Bee had always referred to Prime as Prime instead of Optimus? Now time for me to respond to reviews.**

**HipsterL: **Glad you liked the last update and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well.

**Dially: **Thanks, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. Glad you approve of how I did Tyger Pax. I wrote that twice, trying to make it perfect. And I'm planning on keeping writing, although not on this story in November but I shall return to it in December.

**SweetGirl55: **Everybody seems to feel bad for Bee and after looking my story over I certainly understand why. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one.

**Guest (10/16/13): **I hope I added enough fluff for your liking.

**Auzurii: **I really enjoy writing Bee and Prime scenes. Bee is always so worried about what Prime thinks of him while Prime is always doubting if he's doing all he can for Bumblebee as a father. Prime's trying his best be he's that awkward first time dad who doesn't know how to deal with kids at all. I get the feeling that Ratchet took care of the sparkling sitting when Bee was younger. But Prime cares for him all the same.

**Reader5265: **I think most of the readers want to give Bee a huge hug. I do too. And don't worry Bumblebee will get his chance to torture the others. He may not actually be able to laugh out loud but the others will know he's laughing at them. I haven't worked it into the story quite yet but I decided that Bee moves his shoulders in a slightly exaggerated movements and so he's basically expressing his feelings through his shoulders like he would normally do with his doorwings. And you guessed right, it was a bad outing of meeting the Decepticons. Only good thing that came from it was that Bumblebee be got to punch Simmons.

**Guest (10/21/13):** I updated like you asked.

**Until I get the next chapter up. Don't be afraid to review. I always love seeing your comments and they're always the highlight of my day. And on a completely unrelated note, I'm planning on being Bumblebee for Halloween.**


	7. Author's note

Alight guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated but life happened. And the update isn't coming soon. I feel really bad about this but I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year, which for those of you who don't know is National Novel Writing Month. The whole idea is to write a 50,000+word novel in the month of November. This is going to be my first year attempting this and so I really want to focus most of my writing energy into it to achieve the minimum 1,667 words a day to reach 50,000 words. Which means putting this story on a month long hiatus. I promise that I'll come right back on December 1 with an awesome update on Change. I had been planing on updating tonight but over the past week I'd been working on the chapter on my student account. Today I thought I saved what I had to my flashdrive but I apparently hadn't so now the chapter is sitting at school, and honestly I don't feel like attempting to rewrite the chapter besides that what I do have written down in a notebook is horrible and I wasn't liking what I had. I'm really sorry. But I will respond to the reviews I got on the last chapter.

**Dially: **November is most certainly going to be a long month. Not only do I have NaNo I also have rehearsal for the musical I'm in and the performance dates are in later November. I'm really sorry about not updating but I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**SweetGirl55: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I laughed as I wrote Bee punching Simmons. I hate that guy. Hope you can wait a little long for the update.

**HardyGal:** I'm sorry that I won't be updating soon. I'm glad that you loved it though! I know I've always like the rivalry between the two. They don't have much screen time together to show that they're arch nemesis but you just get the feeling they have a deep hatred for each other. I might go into that backstory if I can come up with a good one. Bee punching Simmons was my favorite part of the chapter, possibly even the entire book. Bee and music just seem to go naturally together. Why else would he use bits and pieces of songs to express his feelings. When Prime's introducing him he places a clip of music, that just says something about him. And Jazz just seemed like the logical one to give him ear buds. The way I see it Jazz is the next youngest after Bumblebee so it just seems like he would be more of a brother figure to be rather than the other male roles in his life. Prime plays the role of his father, Ratchet his grandpa, and Ironhide would be his uncle. I also always tune out the world with music, I go through so many different pairs of ear buds my brother says I mistreat them but I really just use them, all the time. And I agree with you Linkin Park is awesome. And once again I'm sorry for not updating.

**Barricade of the Decepticons: **I feel honored that you decided to sign in for my story. I want to keep it light spirited but the temptation of nightmares is so much fun! I guess my writing might be so realistic because I have an tendency to add in a lot of details but honestly I don't know how I make it so realistic. Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks of Bumblebee this way. As for the whole parental stuff, how I write those is I think of how my dad would treat me. And that works marvelously.

Will any of the Autobots end up sick or have a broken bone or anything similar?Ihadn't planned on it originally but then again I haven't really planned any of this out. I can just see Ironhide or Jazz getting yelled at for doing something stupid and breaking a bone, man Ratchet would be pissed.

Are any of the other Autobots from the other movies going to show up? Eventually yes. And that is all I'm going to say on that matter right now.

Are the Decpticons in jail or in military custody? Military custody.

Are the Autobots going to get jobs? I honestly don't know but it could be a possibility. (Prime working at McDonalds... hm... now I'm thinking about how Prime is like my father and that my father works at Burger King... The odd coincidences that happen in life.)

Will Bumblebee have to face the horrors of high school? This seems like an excellent idea. I might just use it. Pour Bee, he's going to get into so much trouble without even saying a word.(I agree with you on them not letting Bee into the military, and I'm not sure even if they let him in if Prime would let him join. Prime hates the fact that Bee has grown up with the war and if he has the choice he'll keep Bee from being in it.

I hope that I've answered all of your questions. Don't be afraid to ask any more that you might think of, I love responding back to my reviews. And it doesn't matter if somebody else has asked, I'll still answer them. AS for your Bee costume I hope that it goes well. Day after Halloween and I still don't have the yellow spray in hair dye stuff out of my hair...

**Auzurii: **Yes eventually I will bring in the Autobots (and Decepticons) that showed up in the second movie. The explanation is going to be hard to do when they don't know yet. Once again sorry that I won't be updating in November.

**SpiderSilkTales: **I agree with you Simmons is a jerk. I'm pretty sure Bee deserves a giant bear hug. I'll make sure he gets one. Ratchet tries to keep his work separate from other things, which is why he has such a bad bed side manner but honestly he loves Bee to much to show that sort of professionalism towards him. I hope your Bumblebee costume was awesome. I still have the spray in yellow hair dye in my hair even after I took a shower and it's driving me insane.

**Reader5265: **Epps said he would have if Simmons wasn't a higher ranking officer. And yes Simmons is a jerk, why do you think I had Bee punch him (besides the fact the Bee got revenge on him for the whole capturing thing and that my friend suggested it)? With Optimus's, indifference to Bee's actions is mostly because I've always gotten the feeling that he simply puts up with the government. Of course he likes a couple of people, like Lennox and Epps, but other than that he puts up with it because they are guests on our planet.

To me that seems more like the way Jazz or Ironhide would scold Bee. Optimus would give him a stern word of "Punching somebody isn't the way to solve things" and leave it at that.

**Till December 1st! I'll update then!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise! My NaNoWriMo is going great! And tonight I had some extra down time after accomplishing my daily word goal and I just needed a little bit of a break from writing my NaNo story and so I finished off what I had written of this chapter. It's on the shorter side but it was all I could get done in a night. And here is the chapter!**

* * *

I hesitated in answering Prime, not entirely sure how to respond to what he had said. Only ratchet occasionally called him Optimus and when I was growing up I'd always been told to call him Prime. He seemed to understand why I was hesitating.

"Bumblebee, it's okay for you to call me Optimus. I'm pretty much your father; you don't have to be so formal."

**"Okay." **I wasn't really sure how it was being formal to call him Prime instead of Optimus but I didn't really feel like asking about it. Megatron's threat was more on my mind than anything else at the moment. Prime would never dream of allowing Megatron to carry out his threat, but anything could happen. I wasn't supposed to lose my voice but it happened.

"Bee, you have nothing to worry about. All of us would be willing to put our lives on the line if it meant saving yours." I smiled slightly, and leaned my head against the door. Prime's comment was supposed to make me feel better but I knew that I'd never be able to get over that one of them died to save me if it actually came to that.

The conversation died there and after a few minutes of silence I decided to pull out my phone and ear buds so I could listen to some music. I closed my eyes and was nearly asleep when I heard Prime's phone go off above my music. Pulling out my ear buds I listened as Prime picked up the phone.

"Yes Sam you got the right number. What's up? Is anything wrong?" He must have had the volume on his phone turned up really loud because I could hear what Sam was saying.

"Nothing's wrong. I just called to ask if you guys would like to stay the night at my house. I just got off the phone with Captain Lennox who says that it would be fine for you to stay at my house. My parents already know about the Autobots and stuff but they don't know that you guys have been turned human. I thought it might be fun to surprise them and let you guys meet, besides I think it would be easier with you guys as humans."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. We'll see you tonight." I smiled; the way Sam had described his parents made me want to meet them. He made them sound nice, a little over protective and possibly a little crazy but they couldn't be worse than growing up with Prime and the others.

I spent the next few minutes listening to Prime call up the others and inform them of the invitation to Sam's house. After he was done he didn't start up a conversation so I went back to listening to my music and watching the world fly by.

Driving had always been one of my favorite things to do. Whenever we arrived some place new when looking for the All Spark I'd just drive around to explore the area. That was how Prime realized that I'd be perfect as a scout. If I got stressed out or just wanted time to myself Prime would let me take a drive to help me clear my mind.

I found it even more relaxing now that I didn't even have to pay attention to where I was going. Closing my eyes I found myself thoughts wandering to all sorts of random things, but they were mostly focused on how we were turned into humans and how we were going to reverse it.

My wandering thoughts came back to reality when I felt the truck slow down significantly. Looking around I realize that we've stopped in front of Sam's house. As the others were pulling up behind us , Sam and Mikaela stepped out of the house.

Climbing out of the truck, I follow Prime to the front steps of the house where we all met up. Sam opened the door and we all filed in.

"Hey mom, my friends are here!" Sam called this out and two sets of footsteps were heard as we stopped in the entry hall. A woman with darker blonde hair appeared and I figured this must be his mom. She stopped short when she saw us though.

"Oh…" Sam's mom seemed a little shocked and then a man appeared at her shoulder, presumably Sam's dad. "… I would have thought you would have been hanging out with people your own age…"

"I'll say." Sam's dad didn't exactly sound pleaded and I shifted my weight, uncomfortable with their reactions.

"Mom, dad, these are the Autobots. There was… I guess you could call it and accident, we're not really sure what happened but they were turned human." There was an awkward silence for a moment as what Sam said sunk in.

"Well that makes a lot more sense. Why didn't you tell us that when you asked if you could have friends over? I assumed that it would be Miles and a couple of his friends." As she was saying this Prime took a step forward and for the second the second time today he introduced us.

"I'm Optimus Prime. This is Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee.' He indicated to each of us and I smiled and shook her hand when she approached me.

"Well, you can call me Judy and my antisocial husband's name is Ron." As she said this Ron was walking away into the other room. "I'll show you the open beds we have and then you all can decide who sleeps where." Judy then turned left before going up a flight of stairs.

Turns out the house was bigger than it looked like on the outside. There were three room, one being Sam's and two spare rooms upstairs, a spare room in the basement and a spot on a couch. One of the rooms upstairs had a pull out bed underneath the main one and the minute I saw it I got the feeling that would be where I would be sleeping with Prime on the other.

After the quick tour of the house we ended up settling in the living room. It was briefly discussed and quickly settled on that Prime and I would be sleeping in the room with two beds, Ratchet would get the other upstairs room, Ironhide got the basement and Jazz was left for the couch.

Independent conversations broke out. Ratchet and Prime had managed to start up a conversation with Ron while Mikaela and Sam had their own conversation. Jazz and Ironhide were having an argument over something stupid and the noise level seemed to be bothering me somewhat.

Moving to the corner of the room near the fireplace helped a little but not much. If we were at our own place I would have stuck in my ear buds and started ignoring the rest of them but because I was a guest in their house it seemed rude. Pulling out my phone I decide to text Prime.

_'Getting a bit of headache, can I go lie down?' _I took off my jacket, finding it a bit too warm at my new seat next to the fireplace, and waited for Prime to took a minute for him to get the text but when he did he looked up at me and nodded. Letting out a relieved sigh I stood up at the same time Judy stood up and started walking away but I still heard what she muttered under her breath.

"Such a quiet boy." I knew she wasn't meaning for anyone to hear what she said but it still made me feel like she was being judgmental. Hurrying up the stairs to the spare bedroom, I simply sit down on the bed and listen to the silence of the room.

After a while, exactly how long I wasn't sure, a knock sounded from the open door. I jumped to my feet and spun around to see Ratchet standing in the doorway. Upon realizing that it was just Ratchet, I let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I shrug my shoulders as I sit back down on the bed. "Having trouble with it being too loud?" A simple nod was my answer as Ratchet sat down next to me. "Can't really help you right now. I'll start working on something tomorrow."

**"Thank you." **I smiled at Ratchet. He was always trying his best to keep the team healthy as he could, and I certainly hadn't helped. I'd always been overly sensitive to sound; Ratchet assumed this was because of the youth center bombings. Plus, when I was a sparkling I was always getting sick from one thing or another and then of course there was Tyger Pax.

"Since Captain Lennox was waiting on us earlier I forgot to say that I'd like for you to start letting your scars breathe a little. Just thirty or so minutes to start off with." I nodded, he had me do something similar after the original injury, and then reached up to take off the bandage now only to have him stop me. "You don't have to do it tonight." Moving my hands I fumbled to pull out my phone.

**"It's fine, I was already planning on just sitting up here for a while anyways and it's not like starting it sooner will hurt anything." **I heard Ratchet let out a sigh before he started helping me remove the bandages, talking me through the entire thing so that I'd know how to take off and apply new bandages.

"Scrap." I looked up towards Ratchet wondering what had caused him to cuss under his breath.

**"What?" **

"The bandage must have rubbed, it started bleeding again. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Ratchet said this as he pulled the bandage away from my neck before motioning for me to stand up. Doing as he asked I followed him to the bathroom connected to the room, where he lifted me up onto the counter next to the sink.

He grabbed a paper towel and got it wet before starting to gently clean my neck off like he had earlier. Pulling my ear buds out of my pocket I start listening to some music, sitting as still as I could. I jumped slightly as Judy walked into the bathroom.

"Dinner's almost ready, so how about you…" It was at that point she looked up and saw what Ratchet was doing. To her it probably looked pretty strange. "Oh my god! What happened to Bumblebee? I'm gonna go call 9-1-1."

I jumped off the counter immediately and my phone clattered to the ground as I gently grabbed onto her wrist to stop her from leaving. She turned to look at me and I saw worry in her eyes so I smiled slightly, trying to tell her that everything was fine and that she didn't need to call the police. Ratchet finally gained his senses and decided to speak up.

"Judy, everything is fine. I was simply teaching Bumblebee how to replace his bandage. And I noticed that the wound had reopened slightly so I was simply cleaning it up before replacing the bandage. After letting it breathe for a little bit." Judy started at him uncertainly at the same time I heard several sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mom, what's going on?" Sam asked this as he came up behind his mom, Prime behind him. He took one look at me and covered his mouth before stumbling over to the trash can sitting beside the bed. I heard a gaging noise and I facepalmed, Sam could survive a fight with the Decepticons and all of that destruction but the sight of my scar makes him throw up. Questioning that.

"Sorry, I over reacted when I saw Ratchet taking care of Bumblebee. I thought something had happened and I was about to beat the shit out of whoever did this. I'll still beat the shit out of 'em if you tell me who did this to Bumblebee. Nobody should ever have scars like that, especially not Bumblebee; he's such a nice boy."

I let go of her wrist at that point, and awkwardly bent down to pick up my phone. Judy was making me feel a little uncomfortable, she just went from threating to beat someone to complementing me, and I just hoped she didn't have another mood swing.

"Glad that it was just a little misunderstanding. How about you and Sam head downstairs, so Ratchet can finish." Judy nodded and squeezed past prime, before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him downstairs as he wiped his mouth. Prime watched them walk away and when I heard their footsteps he turned back to us and lifted me back up onto the counter.

**"Sorry." **

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault." Prime said this as Ratchet started cleaning off my neck again.

**"I just feel like you I'm a burden to you guys, you're always having to take care of me because of my neck and whenever I mess something up." **Ratchet stopped when he heard this and Prime took a step forward. He tapped Ratchet on the shoulder and Ratchet stepped out of the room. Prime knelt down so he was level with me.

"Bumblebee, never think like that. You're never a burden for us. You've had some injuries that have needed to be taken care of but so have all of us. I doubt you remember it but Ironhide hated it when Ratchet had to take care of his scar." I smiled at the thought of Ironhide trying to avoid Ratchet. At least now I knew why he'd always help me if I was trying to get out of a checkup.

Ratchet muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch but Prime obviously did. Whatever it was earned him a glare which led me to believe a string of strong curse words had been part of it. Prime stood up and patted my knee before moving so Ratchet could enter.

**"Thanks…" **I typed this and then hesitated slightly before adding on. **"…Optimus." **Even though his back was to me it was evident that he smiled at that. Optimus left after that and Ratchet once again started cleaning off my neck but this time there was a hint of a smile on his face.

I sat silently and waited for him to be done. A few minutes later he finished and told me to head downstairs. Doing as I was told I walked into the living room and saw nobody there. There were however voices coming from the next room. Following them I find myself in what I assumed to be the dining room.

When Optimus looked up and saw me standing in the doorway he motioned to the empty chair siting in between him and Jazz. Smiling slightly I take my place as Ratchet walked in and sat on the other side Optimus in between and Ironhide.

Looking around the table I see that only Judy is missing. My question of where she was, was quickly answered by her walking in holding a large bowl. It smelled delicious and even though I wasn't particularly hungry, I knew that I was going to eat some of it.

After dinner I was full, and I had fallen in love with what Judy had called Green Bean Casserole. Sam's mom had looked at me worriedly when I didn't eat that much, but she didn't seem quite so worried when none of the Autobots turned human ate very much.

We all sat around in the living room talking, or more of the point everybody else was talking while I leaned against Optimus. I didn't really pay attention to what everyone was saying but I was finding myself falling asleep against Optimus. At one point I thought I heard Judy say something about how cute I looked when I was half asleep but I was beyond half asleep and no longer really cared.

I woke up a little when Optimus picked me up in his arms and when he set me down again it was on the pull out bed upstairs. The silence was just what I needed to be able to finally actually fall asleep.

_"One word of advice, Prime." Megatron's voice bounced around in the darkness and even as the echoes trailed away. My mind automatically completed the rest of what he had said. "Don't put too much energon on the bug." On the word bug I clenched my fists. That was the one word that that annoyed me, sure I'm on the smaller side but I'm not an insecticon. "He's not worth it and the next chance I get I'll finish what I started."_

_I turned around at this and ran right into Megatron. The grin on his face made me stumble back. Tripping over my own feet I fall on my back. Megatron let out a laugh as he took a step towards me. Immediately I roll to my stomach and scramble back to my feet._

_My breathing was heavy as I started to run. Another laugh came from Megatron as I did this and I glanced over my shoulder towards the war lord. He was walking at a slow pace as he pulled out his fusion cannon. Picking up my pace I run straight into something. Whoever it was grabbed my shoulders and shook me._

_"Bumblebee. It's just a dream."_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up suddenly breathing heavily. Optimus was knelt down next to my bed and was gripping my shoulders. He let out a relieved sigh and pulled me into a hug.

"Do you want to sleep next to me for the rest of the night?" I tiredly nodded my head and didn't object when he picked me up off my bed and carried me, similarly like someone would hold a baby. After being laid down on his bed, I start drifting back to sleep. Optimus lay down behind me and his presence calmed me down. Leaning against him I found myself quickly falling back asleep, knowing that Optimus would always be there.

In the morning when I woke up Optimus wasn't in the room but that didn't bother me that much. Walking down the stairs I found Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet talking quietly while sitting on the couch. When I sat down on the other couch in the room, they stopped talking, like they usually did whenever I entered the room. It annoyed me a little but I had gotten used to it long ago.

"Hey Bumblebee, we were just talking about you." I turned to look at Jazz, I had kind of assumed that they had been talking about me, they usually were but they had never blatantly told me they had been talking about me.

"We were discussing on whether or not to send you to school. While we're human, and if we change back, they've offered us some military positions, mostly as advisors. But they have firmly said that they wouldn't allow you because you're fifteen. If we turn back then they'd consider it, but until then they've said no. And honestly I agree with them. But then there becomes the problem of what to do with you."

"So I suggested maybe you should go to school with Sam and Mikaela. It would be an opportunity for you to be around those your own age." I looked uncertainly at Jazz. True, while going to school would mean being around others my own age, they were also a completely different species, one that I just happened to look like, and I could almost guarantee that none of them had even been in a large fight, let alone a war.

"It's up to you Bumblebee. You wouldn't start until after their winter break." I shrug my shoulders, unsure how I felt about the idea of going to school. It would be a chance to spend more time with Sam and Mikaela but other than that I didn't think I'd be very excepted. "You don't have to decide yet, it was just an idea."

I nod towards Optimus and it was then Ironhide opened up the door to the basement door and joined the rest of us in the living room. Ironhide sat down on the couch next to me.

"So what are we talking about?" Before any of us could answer his question a thudding sound came from the stair and we all looked towards the hallway, half a second later Sam came tearing around the corner.

"Glad to see that you're all up. I need to talk to all of you. When I woke up this morning an idea of how this who human thing happened." This caught all of our attention. "During the attack on Mission City, while I was running away from Megatron, I tripped."

"Sam we know you're clumsy but why is that important?" Jazz asked this jokingly.

"I tripped and hit the ground with the cube in my hand and it did something. I dismissed it at the time and picked myself back up and continued on running. It wasn't until later, after I had been picked up by the helicopter they had sent to pick me up that I was even told about what happened to you guys. And this morning I finally put two and two together." All of us were dead silent as Sam finished.

"We don't know everything about The All Spark, it could have been some sort of defense system built into it. Any aliens get a hold of it, and it automatically changed us into the same species. I don't know it sounds pretty farfetched but anything could be possible with the All Spark." Ratchet said this as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"It's worth looking into, it's the only lead we have so far. I'll call Lennox and ask him if we can see the All Spark." Optimus said this as he pulled out his phone. We sat silently as the phone played the dial tone while we waited for Lennox to answer.

"Hey, Prime. What do you need?"

"We think that we might have a lead as to why we're humans. All we need is to see The All Spark. Where is it?" There was a silence for an almost uncomfortable amount of time before Lennox answered.

"That's just it Prime. We don't know where The All Spark is."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said at the beginning, had some extra down time and so i completed this chapter. And Lots of information withing the last 300 words of the chapter. There is no guarantee that I'll get another nice chunk of extra down time that isn't going towards my NaNo, but I will have the next chapter out on December 1st by the latest. But I do want to say wow, simply because it has been since the beginning of the month that I have updated and yet I have had views on this story every single day. That's just awesome, thanks to all of you that have been viewing it. And thanks to the few people who took the time to respond to the Author's note. **

**HardyGal: **Not quite till next month but anyways... It'll probably be Dec 1st until I update again. I always get practically no sleep so getting no sleep in November for NaNo is nothing new to me. I will probably end up putting in some sort of Bee and Cade backstory just for you, I just need to figure it out first. But it will be in there. Promise. You're not the first one to ask about Bee going to school with Sam so I already had the idea forming in my head but when you mentioned Trent, I came up with this great scene for Sam or Jazz to be protective older brother for Bee because of Trent. For the most part I just love Bee and the other four from the 2007 movie as a group. They're such a close group. Bee and music will so become a thing! Until most likely Dec 1st.

**Azul the blue: **And it's comments like yours that keeps me writing this story. It's a short little review but it always makes me smile when I get reviews like that, even if I had the absolute worst day ever. Till December 1st (more than likely)

**SweetGirl55: **It's nice to know that you'll be waiting for the next update. But it will probably end up being Dec 1st the next time I update.

**December 1st will be, at the latest, the next time i update. Until then!**


End file.
